Faeries and Warlocks
by Garwins-Gloves
Summary: Raven has come to Ipswich from the land of the Fey, but something has followed her there. Will she be able to gain the trust of the Sons of Ipswich before her dark stalker brings the world down around them. Reid/OFC
1. Chapter 1 or How Raven Deals With Jerks

**Note from the author- Hey, this is my first story. Please review. Don't hesitate to tell me where I need improvement, just please don't be rude about it. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1 or How Raven Deals With Jerks

_"Ugh. I hate moving. Especially since it's the beginning of my senior year. Not only that, but 'The Bitch' is sending me to a_

prepschool. A fucking prep school. Says it'll teach me to act like a lady. I'll be surrounded by backstabbing bitches and cocky, smug, 

_assholes. And I have to wear a uniform. Can you say mindless robot? Don't know why I couldn't have gone to public. She just_

_wanted to get rid of me."_ All these thoughts were going through Raven's head as she searched the halls for her classroom.

"You would think that for all the money it costs to enroll here at Spencer Academy, they could afford to put up a couple of

maps," she muttered to herself.

After passing the same picture for the third time, Raven shrugged her shoulders, threw her hands in the air, and groaned.

"That's it. I'm lost. I give up." A tap on her shoulder caused Raven to jump and then whirl around to see who touched her.

She found herself face to chest with a boy. "Hey babe, I'm Aaron. Maybe I can be of some assistance." Raven's eyes

snapped up to Aaron's face as he spoke. He had brown hair that was kind of curly and shaggy. His eyes were brown and

were clouded with what was obviously lust. Sitting on his face was the cockiest, most self assured smirk that Raven had

ever seen.

She grimaced. She knew his type. No matter where you went, there was always someone like him. Gathering her thoughts,

Raven flashed Aaron her best fake smile and said "That's quite all right. I can find my own way." With that, Raven moved to

go around the jock. Just as she was almost past, she felt a hand clamp down around her arm.

Looking down at the hand around her arm, then back at the boy it belonged to, she lowered her voice and said very clearly,

"Let go of my arm asshole." Aaron's already present smirk grew larger. "Come on sweet cheeks, I'm much more interesting

than any class you'll ever have. You'll learn more with me too." He winked at her. Raven rolled her eyes. This guy didn't know

when to stop. "I'm giving you to the count of three to let go of me. One…" Aaron scoffed and leered at her. "Or what?"

"Two," Raven counted. "What're you gonna do princess?" "Three." Raven stepped in closer to Aaron. Not expecting this, he

loosened his grip on her arm. She pulled her arm away and drove her knee into his groin.

He bent over, his hands holding his balls. Raven grinned and leaned over to speak in his ear. "Don't EVER touch me again

jackass. This is your only warning." Having said that, Raven straightened up and walked off down the hallway, a little more

sway in her hips.


	2. Chapter 2 or Reid Makes an Enterance

Raven made it into the classroom just before the late bell rang. Seeing an open seat, she climbed up the steps to it and sat

down. The blonde in the seat next to Raven paused in her conversation with the people in front of her. She turned and

introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Wenham. This is my friend Kate Tunney." A mocha skinned girl sitting on the other side of Sarah smiled and

gave a little wave. Raven smiled, the girls seemed nice. "Hey. I'm Raven Sidhe. I just moved here from Ireland." Sarah

gasped.

"That's so cool. I've always wanted to see Ireland." "Who hasn't?" Raven asked. Sarah's smile got bigger. "I like you Raven.

Why don't you come to Nicky's tonight and we can hang out." Raven grinned. Only the first day of school and she's already

getting invited somewhere. "I would love to. But, um, what's Nicky's?" Before Sarah could answer her question, the door to

the classroom opened.

All eyes in the room went to the boy standing in the doorway. He was tall. He had somewhat shaggy blond hair and the

most intense blue eyes Raven had ever seen. His ear was pierced, and sticking out from under his black fingerless gloves,

Raven could just make out a tattoo. The teacher gave what sounded like a long suffering sigh and spoke, "Mr. Garwin, how

nice of you to join us." Reid gave a lazy smile and replied while walking to his seat, "Wouldn't miss this class for the world."

Throughout the room came the sounds of students trying to suppress their laughter.

Raven smirked and then turned back to Sarah who had begun to speak again. "Nicky's is a bar/pool hall in town. It's the only

real place to hang out at in Ipswich." Sarah told Raven. "Who's Blondie?" Raven asked. Sarah looked confused for a minute,

but then her face cleared and broke out in a smile. "You mean the boy who just came in?" Raven nodded. "That's Reid. He's

a smartass, a player, and one of my best guy friends. He can come across as an asshole but he's really one of the best

people I've ever met." Sarah looked up towards the front where the professor was walking up to the lectern. "Looks like

class is about to start, we can talk when we get done." Raven nodded and took out her notebook to settle in and take

notes.


	3. Chapter 3 or What to Wear When Going Out

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, except for Raven.**

* * *

The bell rang, startling Raven. She walked down the steps with Sarah and Kate. "We'll pick you up at seven to go to Nicky's.

Is that okay?" Kate asked Raven. "That would be great." Raven replied with a smile. "I'm in room 313." Raven waved and

headed towards her dorm room

Opening the door to her room, Raven gave a sigh of contentment. "Thank god I got a single. I don't know what I would have

done otherwise." Raven made sure her door was locked and pulled off her uniform. Standing in the middle of the room, she

chanted,

_Hidden now my wings may be,_

_Show the true form of me._

Delicate purple wings so dark they almost looked black grew from Raven's back. Her short, black, hair that glinted blue in the

moon and red in the sun, lengthened and fell in gentle waves down her back. Her eyes became an intense, vivid green and

the pupils became oval like a cat. "Oh, it's so nice to let my wings out." Walking to her closet to pick out something to wear

to Nicky's, Raven gently flapped her wings to stretch them out.

After looking for an hour and a half, Raven finally decided on the perfect outfit. It was a deep red and black corset top with a

short, poofy, black skirt that had mini handcuffs down the sides. She also had black fishnet stockings and finished the outfit

with her steel toe black combat boots. Looking at the clock, she realized she had 45 minutes to get ready. Running into her

bathroom to put on her makeup, Raven chanted the hiding spell,

_Revealed now my wings may be,_

_Hide the true form of me._

Her wings shrank until all that was left were what looked like two wing shaped tattoos on her shoulder blades. Her hair

retracted until it was short and spiky once again. Keeping their vivid green coloring, Raven's eyes returned to normal. When

that was done, she pulled on her outfit and put on her makeup. She was putting on her necklace when there was a knock at

the door. Raven opened it to reveal Sarah and Kate. "You ready to go?" Sarah asked. "Almost, just give me a sec." Raven

replied. She grabbed her purse and keys, shut off the lights and locked her dorm room door. "Now I'm ready. Let's go."

Raven followed the two girls out to Kate's car.


	4. Chapter 4 or Everything Starts at Nickys

****

Disclaimer- None of the characters (except Raven) belong to me. Heck, I don't even own a copy of the movie. :(

* * *

Walking into Nicky's, Raven was hit with the smell of cigarettes, alcohol, and something barely there that reminded her of the

scent of lightning. Raven shook her head and followed Sarah and Kate to a table that held three guys. Going to the one

seated on the left, Sarah introduced the boys.

"Raven, this is my boyfriend Caleb Danvers. In the middle is Kate's boyfriend Pogue Parry, and on the right is Tyler Simms.

All the guys gave Raven a smile which she returned along with a little wave.

Looking at Sarah, Raven asked "This place have any pool tables?"

Before Sarah could say anything, Tyler answered. "Yeah, they're that way." He pointed behind him and to the left. "But

that's Reid's domain so be careful."

Raven grinned and said, "I can handle Blondie," before walking towards the pool tables to the sound of laughter from the

boys at the table.

Standing in front of the pool table at which Reid was finishing his game, Raven noticed the scent of lightning was much

stronger. Reid took his shot and hit the 8-ball into the pocket. He laughed and said to the curly brown haired boy Raven met

earlier, "Pay up Abbott, I won." Aaron muttered under his breath while handing his cash over to Reid. With a sneer directed

at Reid, Aaron turned and stalked out of the bar.

Raven folded her arms across her chest and said, "Not bad Blondie. But I can do better."

Reid looked at her and smirked. "Oh really?"

"Really"

Reid tapped his fingers against his lips before saying "Care to put that to the test?"

Raven gave a smirk of her own and said "Rack 'em up."

The game was intense. It was fast. And throughout it all, you could almost feel the sexual attraction between the two rolling

off them in waves. Finally only the 8-ball was left and it was Raven's turn. She lined up one of the easiest shots of her life

and took it. At that same exact moment, the smell of lightning became overpowering. Her shot missed and Raven looked up

at Reid and saw his eyes fading from black back to her natural blue. 'Oh shit,' she thought, 'a fucking warlock. Mom just had

to send me to the one place that had a warlock.' Reid looked at Raven and saw her staring at him intently. He just shook it

off and made his shot.

"Looks like you lost, love." He said with a smirk.

Raven grinned at him, "I may have lost the game, Blondie. But I'm not the one about to lose my balls." She pointed over his

shoulder at an extremely pissed Caleb walking towards them.

Caleb grabbed Reid's arm and pulled him away with a "We need to talk."

Curious about what Caleb and Reid were going to talk about, Raven followed them and out the back door of Nicky's and

standing in the shadows. Along with Caleb and Reid, Tyler and Pogue were back there too.

"What the fuck were you thinking Reid?" Caleb yelled.

Reid rolled his eyes. Just another lecture in a long line of them, god he was sick of them.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you can't Use in public like that."

"Take the stick out of your ass Caleb. No one saw me Use. No one knows about us." Reid pushed past Caleb and went back

inside. Tyler followed. Seeing that Pogue was going to stay with Caleb, Raven quietly slipped back into the bar through the

back door. Raven walked up to Reid. "I see no blood, guess you still have your balls, huh." She quipped.

Reid chuckled, "Yeah. Caleb just yelled and let out some hot air. Why, were you worried about me?"

"Never Blondie," Raven bumped his shoulder, "You can hold your own."

Reid smirked at her.

"Hey Raven?" Kate tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Kate. What's up?"

"Sarah and I are leaving. Do you need a ride back to the dorms?"

Reid put his arm around Raven's shoulders. "I'll make sure she gets back okay and in one piece."

Kate gave Reid a skeptical look. "Just be good Reid."

Reid grinned and raised his hand in a scout's salute. "Scout's honor."

Kate just shook her head and walked away laughing.

Raven played a couple more games of pool against Reid, winning about half of them. She even played Aaron and took

whatever money he hadn't yet given to Reid. Looking at her watch, Raven saw that it was a quarter to one.

"Hey Reid," she said tapping him on the shoulder, "can we leave? I'm getting tired."

Reid placed an arm around her waist. "Yeah, let's get out of here. Baby Boy left with Caleb, so I get to drive."

"Oh no, someone save me," Raven giggled.

Reid unlocked the Hummer and helped her get in. He then ran around to the drivers side, got in, started it, and pulled out of

Nicky's.

"Hey Blondie, give me your phone," Raven demanded.

Reid raised his eyebrows, "Why?"

"Cause I'm going to steal it," she answered sarcastically. Sighing at Reid's expression, she explained. "I'm gonna put my

number in there."

Reid grinned and tossed her his phone. "Knock yourself out."

Raven caught the phone and typed in her number. After getting out of the Hummer, she gave Reid his phone.

"Thanks for the ride Blondie."

Reid smirked naughtily and opened his mouth to respond. Before he could though, Raven spoke.

"Oh, no, no, no, Mr. Garwin, get your mind out of my pants.

Reid pouted, "Killjoy."

"Oh fine you big baby. Come here."

Reid stepped closer to Raven. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. She only meant for it to be a

quick kiss, but when their lips met, all thought flew from her mind.

His lips were soft yet firm and smooth like velvet. Reid's hands moved to hold her head, his fingers curling into her hair. His

tongue slid along her lips, begging entrance. Raven let out a little moan opening her mouth. Reid's tongue darted in and

battled with hers for dominance.

Feeling her lungs starting to burn, Raven pulled back.

"Wow! Best kiss ever," Reid said with a goofy smile.

Raven gave him a peck on the cheek. "Night Blondie." She walked away to her room leaving Reid still wearing the goofy grin.


	5. Chapter 5 or From Groped to Groper

**Disclaimer- I do not own the covenant, either the rights to it or the movie (sniff sniff tear), I do however own Raven.**

* * *

The next day passed uneventfully for Raven until right after her last class.

"Hey Raven."

Raven couldn't suppress the shudder that went down her spine at that voice.

"What do you want Abbot?" She asked without turning around.

"I want you. I want to touch you," Aaron placed his hand on her ass and Raven grimaced. "I want to feel you beneath me. I

want to hear you cry out my name as I fuck your brains out."

Raven shivered with disgust. Aaron, being as thickskulled as he is, thought it was caused by desire so he grabbed her

breast with his free hand. Pushing against Aaron's chest, Raven demanded "Get your sick, perverted hands off me Abbott!"

Aaron chuckled meanly. "You know you want this Raven. You want me to give you pleasure."

"Get off me Aaron." Raven yelled.

Aaron sneered, "Why don't you make me, bitch"

Raven suddenly felt a blessed absence of hands on her body followed by Reid's voice.

"The lady told you to get off her. I didn't know you were so desperate you'd commit rape. That's low Abbot, even for you"

Raven gave Reid a thankful smile and he winked at her.

"Stay the fuck out of this Garwin," Aaron snarled, "the bitch is mine."

Raven was pissed. First her grabs her in the hallway, then her gropes her, and now he was making her sound like some

thing. She needed to put that prick in his place.

She marched up to Aaron, kicked him in the nuts and watched him fall to the floor. She then bent down, grabbed his hair,

and brought his face level with hers. "Let's get this straight Abbot," Raven spit out. "I am not a dog. I am not a thing to be

owned or controlled. I am no one's play toy. Come near me again and I'll be mounting your dick and balls on the wall in my

dorm room. Got it?" Aaron nodded. "Good." Raven pushed his head back towards the floor then kicked him in the stomach

for good measure.

Standing up, she looked around and spotted Reid standing a few feet off grinning like a fool.

"Damn girl, remind me not to ever piss you off."

Raven grinned. "Thanks Blondie."

"For what?"

"For pulling him off me. He makes me want to puke."

"You're welcome," Reid said slinging his arm over Raven's shoulders. Raven stiffened, then relaxed into Reid as they walked

along.

"So, what were you planning on doing tonight?" Reid asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Well, I was going to study, but I have to burn these clothes first. Why? Do you think you deserve some sort of reward for

pulling that Neanderthal off of me?" Raven asked cocking an eyebrow.

"One can only hope," replied Reid, waggling his eyebrows.

Raven laughed, unlocked her dorm room, and turned around to lean against her door. Reid placed his arms on the doorframe

on either side of her head.

"Well Reid," Raven said after she kissed him on the lips and was working on nibbling her way up his jaw. "I'm sorry to say,"

she sucked his earlobe into her mouth and bit down on it gently. She could tell he was struggling to keep control of himself.

She placed both her hands on his chest and was slowly working her way down. She whispered in his ear, "It's not gonna

happen," at the same time she lightly ran her hand over the bulge in his pants. Reid groaned and Raven tuned away and

went into her room. Before her door shut all the way, she heard Reid mutter "Fucking tease." Raven just shook her head

and chuckled.

* * *

Reid stalked down the hall, his hands stuck into his pockets muttering to himself. Anyone who saw the dark look on his face

immediately headed the other direction. Reid walked into his dorm room, slammed the door, and flopped down on his bed

with his hands covering his face. Tyler looked up from his homework and over at Reid.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a frown crinkling his forehead.

"Fucking Raven is a fucking tease man." Reid replied, drawing his hands down over his face. Tyler just shook his head

chuckling before turning back to his homework

"What are you laughing at Baby Boy?" Reid demanded before chucking a pillow at Tyler's head. Tyler ducked out of the way

of the pillow and shook his head again, a large grin on his face. "Poor Reid, you failed to entice a girl back to your bed. The

world must be ending." Tyler fell off the bed after getting hit by yet another pillow thrown by Reid.

"Shut up Baby Boy. You're just jealous," said Reid cracking a smile.

"You know it," replied Tyler, starting on his homework again.

"I can't help it that I'm god's gift to women."

"Keep telling yourself that man. Maybe one day people will believe it."

Tyler felt himself galling off his bed for the second time in the past ten minutes. Reid walked out of the room throwing back

over his shoulder, "Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful, Baby Boy." He could hear Tyler laughing as he walked down the hall.

* * *

**Author's note- I'm writing a scene for a halloween party and I just can't seem to decide what to have Reid dress up as. So I need your help. Either comment or pm your suggestions to me and whichever one is the best will be chosen. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6 or Cars Can be Victims Too

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of the Covenant. If I did, no one would ever see Reid Garwin again. I do however, own Raven. Please stay tuned for the message at the end.**

* * *

The weekend passed rather quickly, and then it was Monday. Waking up, Raven looked at the clock and saw it was 8:00am.  
"Aw fuck!" she swore. "I've only got half an hour to get ready and get to school." Raven knew that she would have to use  
her powers if she wanted to get to school on time. She sighed. 'Better to use them to get ready in private than to teleport  
where people might see.'

So Raven stood in the middle of the room and chanted,

_I made the mistake,_

_And got up late,_

_But with the powers I command,_

_Make me look great!_

A captivating melody filled the air. Raven was surrounded by a swirling black mist punctuated by flashing white lights. When

the mist faded away, Raven was standing there in a crisp clean uniform, her makeup done, and her hair spiked.

Grabbing her purse and keys, she walked out to the parking lot. When she got to her car, she stopped short. The word 'slut' was keyed on the hood. Her tires were slashed and 'whore' was spray painted along the side. Noticing a paper stuck under the wiper, Raven picked it up and read it.

'Hope you like the car's makeover, bitch. –A.Abbott'

Raven's eye started twitching and she burst out laughing.

Reid was just exiting the building when he heard laughter.

"Hey Reid," Tyler poked his arm, "that sounds like Raven."

"You're right Baby Boy. Let's go see what's up."

They started walking towards where they heard the laughter. By the time Reid and Tyler reached Raven, her laughter had dissolved into sobs.

Reid walked over to Raven and pulled her against his chest. "Hey, hey, calm down. It's gonna be okay."  
Raven's tears slowed and then finally stopped. She pulled away from Reid and wiped her eyes. "Sorry for being such a girl, Blondie."  
"That's okay. You make a much prettier girl than a guy." Reid told her with a grin. Raven cracked a smile. "That's better," Reid said, "now, what's wrong?"

Raven pointed to her car and said one word, "Abbott."  
She felt Reid stiffen next to her. He looked at her car and spoke so low, Raven had trouble hearing him. "The bastard. He's going to die."  
Raven started with a chuckle but soon progressed to full blown howls of laughter with tears streaming down her face. Reid frowned.  
"What's so funny?" Tyler asked.  
Raven finally got her laughter under enough control to be able to speak. "As much as I appreciate your burning desire to defend my honor Blondie, I have no wish to see you go to jail for homicide."  
Reid gave a dangerous smirk, "That's only if I get caught."

Raven smiled and gave Reid a push. "Let me cut his balls off with a dull rusty knife first. Kay Blondie?"  
"Sure thing." Reid answered.  
"Hey guys. Hate to interrupt your discussion of all the painful things you're going to do to Abbott," Tyler said with a grin, "But I was wondering if you needed a ride to school, Raven."  
She looked over at him and nodded. "Thank you so much Tyler." Tyler blushed a faint pink.  
"Come on then." Reid snatched the keys to the Hummer from Tyler's hand. "I'm driving." Tyler rolled his eyes and Raven giggled and followed them to the Hummer.

* * *

**As you know, that Holloween scene is going to be coming up and I still need an idea for Reid's costume. Please send your ideas to me either by comment or message. They are greatly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7 or Charging to Watch a Makeout

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of this story except for Raven. Please give me some suggestions of what to dress Reid up as for holloween because I'm having a terrible writers block with that scene. Sorry about the late update, I got grounded from the computer.**

* * *

Reid pulled into the school's parking lot and parked. "Okay kids, we're here."  
Raven rolled her eyes. Hooking her arm through Tyler's, Raven walked up the steps into the school.  
"Look at her. She's such a slut. First Reid, now Tyler, she gets around fast."

Raven pulled Tyler to a stop, and then turned to face the girl who spoke. It was none other than Kira Snyder, Spencer's resident whore. Raven walked over to Kira and gave her a fake smile.  
"Unlike you Kira," Raven said sweetly, her fake smile still in place, "I can be friends with a boy without having to fuck him." Kira's mouth dropped open.

Reid walked up behind Raven, slid his arm around her waist, and spoke loud enough for the entire hallway to hear. "You should really find Abbott and have him help you with that whole open mouth thing Kira."  
The entire hallway broke down in laughter, even Kira's groupies were giggling. Kira glared at Raven then turned and stalked off down the hall.

Tyler walked over towards Reid and Raven, who were still chuckling. "Come on guys, we've got to get to class or we'll be late."  
"You're right, let's get going." Grabbing their hands, Raven pulled Reid and Tyler to first period.

Reid raised his head from his arms when the bell signaling lunch rang. "Thank god, I'm starving."  
"When are you not starving Reid?" Tyler asked.  
Reid tapped his finger against his chin in thought before saying, "When I'm having sex."  
Tyler rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Raven quirked an eyebrow, "Does that mean if you were to be screwed right now, you wouldn't be starving?"  
Reid answered her with a devilish smirk on his face. "You offering to help me find out Raven?"  
She laughed, "In your dreams, Blondie."  
"Every single night." He replied with a naughty grin.

Raven gave Reid a coy look. "Why, Mr. Garwin, the things you are implying are highly inappropriate."  
"I like being inappropriate." Reid told her, waggling his eyebrows.  
Tyler snickered. "Would you two stop flirting? Please."  
Raven went over to Tyler and jumped on his back. "Is Baby Boy jealous?" she teased.  
"No," he answered lowering Raven back to her feet, "It's just embarrassing."

"Raven, Tyler, Reid, over here." Sarah yelled, waving to them. The three of them walked over to the table to sit down. When they got there, they saw only two seats were left.  
"You boys sit," Raven motioned to the seats with her hands, "I'll find somewhere else to sit."

Before she had even taken one step, Reid's arm had wrapped around her waist. "You stay here. You can sit on my lap." Following through on his words, Reid pulled Raven down onto his lap.  
"That better be a roll of quarters or a cell phone in your pocket Mr. Garwin." Raven whispered into Reid's ear.  
Reid smirked, "I haven't got anything in my pockets, love." Raven's eyes widened and she started wiggling on Reid's lap, trying to get out of his arms.  
"Keep squirming like that, love, and I'll be sorely tempted to throw you on the table and ravish you in front of everyone." Reid groaned into Raven's ear.  
"Promise?" she asked coyly.

"Guys!" Raven and Reid pulled their attention off each other and looked at Caleb.  
"What do you want?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Please refrain from groping each other at the lunch table. You're making me lose my appetite."  
Raven looked around the table. Sarah and Kate were giggling, Pogue was smirking, and Tyler was looking at the table, blushing furiously.

Reid spoke to Caleb. "You're just jealous you have no one to grope in public."  
Raven hit him on the back of the head.  
"What was that for?" Reid whined.  
"I never gave you permission to grope me, in public or private." Raven answered, arms crossing over her chest.  
"Awww." Reid stuck his lower lip out in a pout.  
"You do, however, have permission to kiss me." Raven said before pressing her lips to Reid's.

At first, Reid just sat there in shock. Finally though, his brain kicked in and he began to respond. He wrapped his arm tighter around Raven's waist. His hand crept up to hold the back of her head. Reid's mouth moved along her jaw and to her neck. Raven's head fell back, giving him better access.

"Hey guys, everyone in the lunchroom is staring at you." Tyler told them.  
Reid took his mouth off Raven's neck and looked around. "If you want to watch," he said loudly with a smirk, "you're gonna have to pay." Everyone who was looking at them quickly turned away and started talking.  
Raven smiled, "You're bad Reid."  
"Well," Reid smirked, "I have a reputation to keep."  
"Hey, Raven, Reid, let's get to our next class." Pogue said. "And try to stay off each other in the classroom. I swear, you two are like dogs in heat." Everyone at the table laughed.


	8. Chapter 8 or Swim Meets and Speedos

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Covenant. Sorry about the late update, I was at camp and had no access to a computer.**

* * *

The rest of the day passed without mishap. Reid slept in class, Tyler took notes, Raven, Kate, and Sarah gossiped. Pogue and Caleb paid attention to the lecture, as usual. Walking out of the last class together, Sarah and Kate hooked their arms through Raven's and started dragging her down the hall.  
"Where are you taking me?" Raven asked laughing.  
"Where else?" Kate began.  
"The swim meet." Sarah finished.  
"Oooo, hot boys in Speedos." Raven giggled. "Yummy!" The three girls laughed the rest of the way to the pool.

* * *

"Do you think Raven's coming?" Reid asked.

"Why do you care?" Tyler threw over his shoulder from the other side of the locker room.

"Yeah man," Pogue said with a grin, "You never care if a certain girl is at the meet."

Reid ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know why it matters. It just does."

Pogue's grin got wider, "Aww, how sweet. Reid's got a crush."

Reid gave a small smile. "Maybe I do man. Maybe I do."

Out in the pool area, Sarah, Kate and Raven were talking.  
"So, who are the boys swimming against?" Raven asked.  
"Well, over there is Hastings, and to their right is Boston Public. Way to the right is Salem Private, and way to the left is Salem Public." Kate pointed to each school as she listed them.  
"Look!" Sarah pointed, "There are the guys." The four boys, clad only in Speedos, carrying their cap and goggles, walked over to the girls.

"Ladies," Reid greeted them while leaning on Tyler's shoulder. "How are you this fine day?"

"Just admiring the view," Raven quipped, looking Reid up and down openly.

Reid smirked. "Like what you see?"

Raven grinned back at him. "I'm not sure, I like to window shop." Raven was looking at the other teams when she felt a hand on her chin bringing her face to face with Reid.

"You can look, but you can't touch," he told her seriously.

Raven slapped his hand away from her face. "Who are you to tell me that? You aren't my boyfriend."

Reid tapped his lips in thought. "You're right. I should probably fix that. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Raven looked up at him in shock. It took a few moments but she finally got out a soft "Yes."

Reid gave her a genuine smile. "I've got to go swim. Can I have a good luck kiss?"

Raven nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

As soon as the guys were back with the rest of the team, Sarah and Kate squealed.

"Oh my god!" Kate said excitedly. "Reid asked you out!"

"I know," Raven said still in a daze.

"In all the time I've known Reid," Sarah announced, "I've never heard of him asking a girl to be his girlfriend."

Raven just sat there, staring at Reid talking to the other guys.

"Hey Caleb," Tyler began, "Did you hear what Reid said over there, or was I just imagining things?"

"Nah man," Pogue answered before Caleb had the chance, "You did just hear Reid asking a girl out."

"You boys are just jealous." Reid said with a grin.

"**Garwin up for Spencer, Parry on deck.**" Someone announce over the P.A. system.

"Later boys," Reid told them while trotting off to the diving boards.

Raven watched him every step of the way. The whistle blew and the boys took off with Reid leading. She was cheering for him when she felt an icy blast of air and smelled brimstone. Whipping her head around, she caught sight of the one face she had hoped to never see again. He mouthed the words 'I found you' and then disappeared. Raven blacked out.

* * *

"_There's a little birdie, trapped in a cage. Here for my amusement, each and every day."_ The voice echoed all around Raven, coming from every direction at once. Raven looked around, but all she saw was black.

'Aw fuck,' she thought, 'the bastards locked me in my head.' She started looking for the exit door she knew was there. "What do you want Nightshade, you sick fuck?" Raven yelled into the darkness.

She yelped when he appeared out of nothing in front of her. He was deathly pale with cropped black hair. He wore all black with silver adornments. Grabbing Raven's face between his hands, he forced her to look him in the eyes.

"_You'll find out soon enough my beautiful two court princess."_ He whispered.

"_Now, WAKE UP!"_


	9. Chapter 9 or By Three Strokes

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Covenant, no matter how many times I wish I do. Please don't forget to send me your suggestions for Reid's holloween costume.**

* * *

Raven sat up gasping. She felt soft sheets underneath her. "Where am I?" she asked.

Reid's concerned face swam into view. "We're in your dorm room. You passed out, so I brought you back here."

Raven clucked at him, "You missed the rest of the meet because of me?"

Reid grinned. "You pass out and all you can worry about is me missing the meet?"

Raven shrugged, "I would have been fine. Your team was depending on you."

Reid wrapped his arms around her. "I care more about you than about some meet. There will always be more meets, but there will only ever be one of you. Besides, I only had one event and I had just finished it when you fainted."

"So, how did you do?" she questioned.

"I came in first by three strokes," Reid couldn't resist bragging a little.

"It only took you three strokes?" Raven asked with a coy smile.

"Hey," Reid said indignantly, "don't go insulting my prowess."

She giggled, "I wouldn't think of it." She kissed him. "Congratulations on your win."

Reid's cell phone chose that moment to go off.

"Let me guess," Raven said with a smile, "It's Caleb."

Reid looked at his caller id and saw that it was indeed Caleb. He grinned at Raven. "Bull's-eye. This will just take a minute." Raven nodded. She got up from the bed, gathered some clean clothes, and went into her bathroom. Reid picked up his phone and answered it.

"What do you want Caleb?"

_"Is Raven awake yet?"_ Caleb asked.

"Yeah. She's in the bathroom. Why?"

_"I felt someone using during the meet."_

Reid instantly became defensive. "It wasn't me. I…"

_"I know it wasn't you,"_ Caleb interrupted. _"It felt different. Dark, evil. Something is out there. And I don't know what it is."_

"It'll be alright man," Reid soothed the older boy, "We'll figure it out. I'll keep an eye open."

_"Thanks Reid. I'll talk to you later."_ Caleb hung up.

Raven came out of the bathroom and sat down next to Reid. "Everything okay?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah," he gave her a kiss on her forehead, "Everything's fine."

**

* * *

**

Short Chapter, I know. I'm sorry.


	10. Chapter 10 or Planning the Perfect Party

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Covenant. I am, however, the proud owner of the character Raven Sidhe.**

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed without any disturbances. The group went to school and went to Nicky's during the week and partied on the weekends. Because Spencer was a private school, there were no classes the day before, the day of, or the day after Halloween. This gave Reid the perfect opportunity to have a party.

"Okay guys, listen up," Reid announced to the group at lunch. "As you know, October 31 is Halloween."

Raven clapped her hands sarcastically. "Did you figure that out all by yourself Blondie? Good job."

"Shut up." Reid mocked glared at her. "Anyways, not only is it Halloween, it's also my birthday. So I'm gonna have a costume party."

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Raven swore.

"Maybe later babe," Reid said with a wink.

She gave him a mocking smile. "No. You don't understand. My birthday is the 31st too, at midnight exactly. I have other plans."

Reid wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I don't see why that would be a problem," Tyler interjected.

"Yeah," Pogue added, "You could do whatever you have to do earlier that day and then have your party together with Reid's."

Reid turned his head to look at Raven. "Is that okay with you babe?"

She sighed, "Yes. That's fine." Reid smiled at her. "But Sarah, Kate, and I will set it up. We'll give you a list of what to buy.

"Sounds good," he said before kissing her.

Raven pulled out of his embrace and walked over to Sarah and Kate. Hooking her arms through theirs, she told them, "Come on girls, we've got a party to plan.

* * *

After figuring out what they needed for the party, the girls started discussing costumes. "What are you guys going as?" Raven asked.

"Well, I was thinking about either Tia Dalma or Princess Jasmine." Kate told her.

"You should defiantly go as Tia Dalma," Sarah advised, "That way you can get Pogue to go as Will Turner." All of the girls giggled.

"What about you Sarah? Have you decided on your costume yet?"

Sarah blushed, "Yeah."

"Well what are you going as?" Kate demanded.

Sarah looked down at the ground and mumbled something.

"What?" Raven and Kate said at the same time.

"A belly dancer!" Sarah yelled, her face instantly going red.

There was a moment of silence, then "Oh my gosh. You're gonna look gorgeous." Raven gushed.

"All the boys will be drooling over you." Kate stated.

"So, have we got everything lined up for the party?" Raven asked.

"Almost," Kate said.

"Everything except what you'll be wearing." Sarah added.

Raven laughed. "I've had my costume picked out ever since I turned 13. I'm going as Mab, Queen of the Faeries."


	11. Chapter 11 or Good Can Come From Bad

**Disclaimer- While I do not own the Covenant, I do own the characters of Raven and Nightshade**

Raven was in her room drawing when an oily voice interrupted her. "Going to a party as Mab? A bit presumptuous, don't you think?"  
Raven jumped off her bed, her powers at the ready as she faced the owner of the voice. "Not really Nightshade. She is my great grandmother."

Nightshade cocked his head. "This is true, but of no consequence." He moved away from the door and sat down in her desk chair.

"What do you want?" Raven asked through gritted teeth.

"I want you my beautiful Seelie princess."

Raven made a sound of disgust. "You're my brother."

Nightshade wagged his finger in Raven's face. "Step-brother princess. Which means," he got up and walked over to Raven, trapping her between his arms, "I can fuck you and have you bear my children with no defects."

Raven was shaking. This was what she had wanted to get away from, but instead it had followed her here. The evil, twisted, perverted freak that thought she would bear his children so he could rule the land of the Fae. "You'll never have me Nightshade."

"We'll see about that." He replied in his oily voice. Before he could do anything though, there was a knock at the door followed by Reid's voice.

"Raven, you in there?"

"Reid!" Raven put all her fear, desperation, and strength into that one word. Reid recognized this and was desperate to get to her. He Used to unlock her door to get in. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks and caused his rage and protectiveness to flare up. A man with short black hair had Raven pressed up against the wall with his hand holding her head in place. "Until we meet again." Nightshade kissed her, turned, winked at Reid and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Raven collapsed to the floor, shivering uncontrollably. Reid gathered her in his arms and laid her on her bed, covering her up with blankets. He placed a kiss on her forehead and spoke. "I need to go talk to the guys. I'll be right back."  
Before he could leave though, Raven grabbed his arm tightly. "Don't leave me Reid."

"I'll be ri" he began to say but she cut him off with a kiss.  
"Please?" She was looking at him with tears sparkling in her eyes. She looked so vulnerable with tear streaks on her face and her hair all wild. He just didn't have it in him to tell her no.  
"All right," he told her while sliding into bed next to her. "I'll stay." Raven scooted closer to him and half-laid on his chest. Looking down at him from a few inches above his face, she whispered, "Thank you." Then she kissed him.

-------------------------------------------------SEX SCENE-------------------------------------------

If it makes you uncomfortable look for the stars and that is where it will be safe to read again.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

It was soft and sweet. Her hand cupped Reid's face as she pulled away. Reid lifted his hand and tangled it in Raven's hair and pulled her back down to him. This time the kiss was more forceful, her lips bruising under his. His tongue gently snaked its way into her slightly parted mouth and started exploring. Without breaking the kiss, Reid rolled them over so that he was on top of Raven, supporting himself with his arms. Breaking away from her lips, Reid worked his way down her jaw to the spot right below her ear and sucked and nipped at it. Without meaning to, Raven let a small moan escape, and she felt Reid smirk against her neck. She ran her hands through his hair and down his back, letting them slide up underneath his shirt. She tugged it up and Reid disengaged from her neck long enough to pull it off. With the shirt off, Raven ran her hands over the muscles of Reid's back, feeling them flexing when she touched them.

Reid slowly worked his way down to her shoulder. His hand was inching its way up under her shirt. Raven pushed him back and pulled off her shirt then pulled him back down.  
Reid looked up into Raven's eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked softly.  
Raven smiled at him and gave him a sweet kiss. "Yes," she stated simply. Reid kissed her again and worked his hand around her back and unhooked her bra. Pulling it off, he just looked at her body, studying it.  
"You're beautiful," he said before lowering his head and kissing his way down to her breasts.

He kissed all around her nipple before finally taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. He took his mouth off and blew a stream of cold air onto it. He then took it back into his mouth and bit down softly, causing Raven to arch her back and moan. Reid treated her other breast to the same thing before kissing his way down Raven's body. Reaching her jeans, he unbuttoned them and slowly pulled them down, leaving Raven clad only in her panties. Reid kissed his way back up Raven's leg until he reached her center. He blew softly on her core, causing her to whimper. He then took her panties and pulled them off, and returned between her legs. Once again he blew softly on her core, but then he licked her length with the flat of his tongue. Raven moaned at the contact. Reid spread her with his fingers and licked again, flicking the bud as he passed it. Raven's hips surged up off the bed in an effort for more contact.

Reid smiled and placed an arm across her hips. Raven's hands, moving of their own accord, tangled themselves in Reid's hair. Reid curled his tongue and started fucking her with it while his hand tweaked her bud. Raven was moaning uncontrollably.  
"More," she panted. Reid obliged by slowly entering her with a finger and starting to piston it in and out. He lowered his head again and sucked her clit into his mouth while adding another finger. Raven's hips were moving in rhythm with Reid's hand when he bit down on her clit. Letting out a scream, Raven's back arched and her inner muscles clenched down on Reid's fingers.

"Wow!" Raven said breathily.  
Reid smirked at her but then turned serious. "Are you positive you want to keep going? If we do, I won't be able to stop." Raven smiled up at his concerned face. "I want this more than anything I've ever wanted before." She told him. Reid kissed her again and moved from on top of her to take off his pants and boxers. He then positioned himself between Raven's legs. Leaning on one arm above her, he used the other hand to guide himself to her entrance. Looking into her eyes, Reid asked, "Ready?" She nodded. Reid gently entered her in one swift motion, stopping when he was all the way in.

Raven bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain at the stretching inside her, not to mention she was a virgin.  
"You okay babe?" Reid asked tenderly.  
"Yeah, just give me a minute," Raven told him. After a bit, the pain from the original entry faded away leaving her with an incredibly full feeling.  
She smiled up at Reid. "You can move now." Reid smirked and pulled out a short way and then pushed back in, causing Raven to catch her breath. Moving, Reid set the pace that slowly but surely built up the delicious pressure inside her. Raven, growing impatient with the slow pace, started moving faster. She hooked her legs around him, pushing him to go faster. Reid leaned down and captured her lips with his, stealing Raven's breath. She felt the pressure in her build up and overflow. Her hips slammed into Reid's as her back arched and sparks covered her vision. Reid felt her clench around him and he let go, falling over the edge into the abyss of pleasure.

X

X

X

X

X

********************************************************

Coming back down from the high, he rolled off of Raven and onto his back, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her. Raven curled up against him and laid her head on his chest. He kept his arms around her protectively as he kissed the top of her head.  
"Sleep well sweetheart," he whispered into her hair.  
"You too Blondie," she yawned. And with that, they both drifted off into the best sleep they had had in years.


	12. Chapter 12 or Waking Up to a Nightmare

**Discalaimer- I do not own the Covenant or it's characters.**

* * *

Reid woke up the next morning feeling a little disoriented by the warm body next to his. 'Where the fuck am I?' he thought. Opening his eyes, he looked at the person lying next to him. It was his girlfriend. She was curled into him with her head on his chest, her legs tangled with his, and an arm lying possessively across his waist. Her hair was in disarray and her lips were slightly parted. Reid thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

Looking at her face, he noticed her eyes were open and were resting on him.  
"Morning," he said softly.  
"Morning," she said back to him.  
"You sleep well?" he asked her.  
Raven blushed. "Better than I have in years."  
Reid smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. "Good," he told her. He never wanted this moment to end, so, of course, it did.

Its end was brought about by the ringing of his cell phone. Reid groaned and picked it up. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"Where the hell are you?" Tyler just about yelled.

"Chill Baby Boy. I spent the night with Raven."

"That explains it then."

"You're just jealous. Now, did you call just to check up on me or was there something else?" Reid asked with humor in his voice.

"Yeah, there is something else. Caleb's called a meeting." Tyler informed him.

"Now?" Reid whined.

"Yes now."

"Fine," Reid sighed, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Hanging up he turned and looked at his girlfriend. "You got to leave?" she asked him.

"Yeah." He confirmed unhappily.

"It's okay," Raven gave him a kiss. "As long as you pick me up to go to the Halloween party tonight."

Reid grinned, "Deal." He gave her a kiss, got dressed, and went to the door. Before he left, he turned around and said "See you tonight." Raven gave a small wave and Reid went out the door.

Reid pulled up in front of the Danvers colony house. From the Ducati, Mustang, and Hummer, he knew that the other boys were already there. He walked to the house, went inside, and turned to the left to descend into the basement.

"What took you so long?" Tyler demanded as soon as he saw Reid coming down the steps.

"You woke me up Baby Boy. You know I'm not a morning person."

"Enough with the chit-chat boys," Pogue interjected before Tyler could speak again. "Why'd you call us here Caleb?"

Caleb took a deep breath and drew his hands down his face before speaking. "Someone was Using powers last night and I mean big time."

Tyler looked confused, Pogue looked like he had just got the answer to a brain teaser, and Reid just looked sick.

"So that's what I felt." Tyler said softly.

"Are you sure man?" Pogue asked Caleb.

"It felt different than when one of us Use." Caleb placed his head in his hands. "But I'm sure someone was using some kind of power. I just don't know who."

Reid looked around at the dejected postures of the other boys before speaking up. "I think I know who was Using." The boys looked at Reid. "I mean, I saw who it was. I don't know who he is or his name."

Caleb looked slightly angry. "What are you talking about Reid? Why didn't you tell me before?"

Reid held out his hands in front of him. "Don't get your panties in a twist Caleb. I only found out about him last night when I walked in on him holding Raven against the wall, his hand holding her face." Reid was getting upset. "When he noticed me, he winked at me and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke." By the time Reid was done speaking, he was letting out choked sobs.

"Reid," Caleb said, trying to comfort him, "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was!" Reid yelled. "I should have been there. I'm supposed to be able to protect her."

Tyler shook his head and went over to Reid. "Reid," Tyler said softly.

Reid looked up and Tyler smacked him across the face. "What the fuck was that for?" yelled Reid angrily while glaring at Tyler and putting his hand to his burning cheek. Pogue and Caleb were trying, and failing miserably, to hide their laughter.

Tyler was still looking at Reid. "Pull your head out of your ass Reid and stop feeling sorry for yourself. You stopped the guy from raping or killing Raven. She is fine. Tonight is you party. You ascend at 11:58 pm. So this is what you're going to do; you will go to the party with your girlfriend. You will have fun. You'll sneak away, ascend, then find your girlfriend, take her home, and spend the night with her. We'll worry about going after that guy tomorrow." All the guys looked at Tyler, their mouths hanging open.

Reid recovered first, and began roaring with laughter. "When did you grow a pair Baby Boy?"

Tyler, realizing what he had just done, blushed furiously, but stood firm. "Got it?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Reid said, still chuckling. "Well," he stood up stretching, "I'm gonna head out. I'll see you guys tonight."

"Be careful Reid." Caleb cautioned.

"Don't worry," Reid told him, flashing a grin, "I can take care of myself."


	13. Chapter 13 or Preparing to Party

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of the Covenant. I do, however, own Raven and Nightshade**

* * *

A knock at her door jerked Raven out of the meditative state she had entered while sketching.

"Who is it?" she called while she closed her sketch pad and got off her bed.

"It's me and Kate," Sarah's voice called from the other side of the door.

Raven opened the door and smiled. "Come on in."

"You're not dressed yet!" exclaimed Kate.

"I know," Raven said, "I was just about to when you guys got here."

"Well," Sarah said excitedly, "let's get started then."

"Alright," Raven laughed.

The two girls practically jumped Raven in their eagerness. They grabbed her dress and helped her into it. Then they sat her down at her vanity. Sarah took over the fixing of Raven's hair. First she combed it out and split it into sections. Next she took the curling iron and curled Raven's hair. The curls were big and loose and bounced when Raven moved her head. Kate was in charge of Raven's make-up.

She lined Raven's eyes with an icy blue color. She chose a light, shimmery, blue for eye shadow. Kate applied a pale blush, giving Raven's cheeks a hint of color. Raven applied her own mascara, and put on a light pink shade of lipstick, which she covered with a clear gloss. This gave her lips a full, pouty, look that made them look extremely kissable. She found her faerie necklace and put it on.

When Raven was done, she went and stood in front of her full length mirror.

"You look amazing." Kate told her reverently.

"I don't know." Raven mused, looking over her outfit. The dress was beautiful. It was a floor length number, a shimmering blue so pale, it seemed white. It hung off her shoulders with gathered sleeves. The dress flowed out from her waist, where it was accented by a belt made of golden spheres.

"It seems like it's missing something."

The three girls stood there trying to figure out what was missing. Suddenly, Raven snapped her fingers. "I've got it." She told them happily. She ran over to her closet and began digging around at the bottom. After looking for about ten minutes, Raven walked out of her closet and sat on her bed. She set a round box on the bed.

"What's that?" Sarah questioned, while moving closer.

Raven opened the box and smiled softly at what lay inside. "A present from my grandmother."

Raven picked up the circlet of flowers that lay inside the box and placed it on her head. She turned to Sarah and Kate. "Well, how do I look?" she asked nervously. Sarah and Kate were speechless.

Sarah was the first to find her voice. "It's perfect."

"Really?" Raven said with hesitation.

"Yeah," Kate jumped in, "You couldn't look any better."

Raven beamed and threw her arms around the two girls. "Thank-you so much. It couldn't have happened without you guys!" Sarah and Kate returned the hug.

"Anything for the birthday girl," Kate giggled.

Sarah looked at her watch. "Oh shit," she swore, "I'm supposed to meet Caleb in a few minutes. I've got to go."

"Me too," Kate said apologetically.

Raven smiled. "Go," she told them, "Reid's picking me up." With another hug, Kate and Sarah left.

Not five minutes later came a knock at her door.

"Hey Raven, you ready to go?" Reid's voice questioned.

She opened the door, "Yeah, I'm ready."

* * *


	14. Chapter 14 or Reid in a Toga

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Covenant. If I did, no one would ever see them because they would be locked in my basement, along with myself, recieving all sorts of pleasure.**

* * *

Reid couldn't speak. He was stunned. Could the vision in front of him really be his girlfriend?

"Are you okay?" Raven asked, peering at him worriedly.

Reid swallowed. "Yeah, I'm good. You look," he paused, trying to find the right word. "You look breath taking."

Raven blushed. "Thanks. You look great too."

Reid was dressed in a toga that went over one shoulder and showed off half his bare chest. It reached down to mid thigh, showing off his long, well toned, legs. He had on a pair of sandals that had wrap around ties that reach up his lower legs. His hair was straight and fell across his eyes. Strapped to his hip was a sword like those used in ancient Greece.

"Um, who are you supposed to be?" Raven asked.

Reid smirked, "Adonis, the most beautiful man in all of Greece."

Raven giggled, "The toga suits you."

Reid smiled and tucked Raven's arm into his. "Come on. Wouldn't want to be late to our own party." He led her down the hallways and outside. They walked to the parking lot. Expecting to be led to Tyler's Hummer, Raven was surprised when they went right past it and arrived in front of a red roadster.

"You have a car?" she asked surprised.

Reid chuckled. "Yeah, but it's easier to bum rides from Tyler."

"Not to mention you love driving the Hummer," said Raven grinning.

"There is that," he conceded with a smirk.

He helped Raven into the car and then got in himself. Turning the key, the roadster roared to life before settling into a steady purr. Reid stepped on the gas and they took off. The ride to the party was filled with a comfortable silence, Reid holding Raven's hand the whole way there.

Raven's first view of Garwin Manner was breathtaking. All three floors were lit up. Jack-O-Lanterns lined each side of the wide steps, and a gigantic bat hung over the front door. The lawn was covered with fake headstones and ghosts hung from trees that lined the drive. Reid grabbed her hand and led her inside. To the right was a giant mass of kids dancing to the music being played by the DJ. But Reid just pulled her past the dancers and to their group of friends standing in the living room.

"Hey guys," Sarah got the group's attention. "The birthday couple is here."

"Hey." Raven smiled.

"Happy Birthday," chorused Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, Kate, and Tyler.

"Typical Reid," Caleb stated grinning, "Late to his own party." Everyone laughed except Reid who gave Caleb a dirty look.

"Hi Reid," giggled some random, blonde, drunken, bimbo. "I wanna give you your present. It's upstairs."

Raven glared and scowled at the blonde when she grabbed Reid's hand and tried to pull him after her.

"No thanks," he told the blonde. "I have a girlfriend."

The blonde stopped pulling at him. She didn't even notice Raven and she looked at Reid, fluttering her lashes in a way she probably thought was attractive but really made it look like she had something in her eye. "She's not here right now. She'll never know." The blonde said in what was supposed to be husky voice but came out sounding like she was a 50 year old smoker.

"Actually…," Reid began, but Raven cut him off.

"Hi slut," she tapped the blonde's shoulder and snaked her arm around Reid. "Why don't you go whore yourself out to some guy who isn't my boyfriend."

The blonde's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. Raven turned to Reid, who was grinning at her, and gave him a long, deep, kiss.

"Let's dance," Raven tugged him after her towards the dance floor.

Sarah and Kate were openly grinning and Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler were trying to hide their laughter. The blonde snapped her mouth shut, scowled at them, turned on her heel, and flounced off.

Out on the dance floor, Raven wrapped her arms around Reid's neck while he placed his hands on her hips.

"Thanks," he told her.

"For what?" she asked.

"For saving me from that girl," he shuddered. "She probably had AIDS or something."

Raven chuckled. "I have to protect my boyfriend and defend my territory." She told him.

"Your territory?" he asked bemused, with a lifted eyebrow.

"Yup," Raven smiled at him. "You're mine and no one else's."

Reid smiled and pulled her closer. "I wouldn't want it any other way," he whispered in her ear.


	15. Chapter 15 or Didn't See That Coming

**oh my goodness, i am so embarresed. Last week i put up the wrong chapter and you guys totally missed some great action. This week, i am putting up the correct chapter and last weeks chapter in their correct order. hope you guys can forgive my goof. Disclaimer-I do not own The Covenant.**

* * *

Beep…Beep…Beep.  
Tyler looked down at his watch which read 11:45. Excusing himself from the girl who had been talking at him for the past 15 minutes, he went to find Caleb. Spotting him in the kitchen with Sarah, Kate, and Pogue; Tyler weaved through the mass of drunken teenagers. Tyler tapped Caleb on the shoulder.

"Yeah Tyler?" he asked.

"It's almost time," Tyler responded.

"Go get Reid," Caleb told him. "Pogue and I will be waiting out back."

Tyler nodded and went off in search of Reid. Caleb grabbed Pogue's arm and jerked his head at the back door. With a murmured, we'll be right back; both boys kissed their girlfriends and headed outside.

The song had just finished when Tyler reached Raven and Reid. "Reid," Tyler poked him in the arm. "We got to go."

Raven looked at Tyler then at Reid. "Where are you going?" she asked them.

Tyler spoke before Reid could. "Birthday tradition, we take the birthday boy away from the party, do a little ritual, and bring him back."

Raven smiled. "Okay, have fun." She gave Reid a kiss and watched Tyler lead him outside.

When Raven saw that the two boys had left the house, she grabbed the arm of some random dancing person.

"What time is it?" she asked them.

The person looked at their cell phone. "11:53," they answered.

"Thanks," she told the person, letting go of their arm. 'Shit' Raven thought to herself, 'I got to get out of here.' She wound her way through the press of dancing bodies. She got to the backdoor and went outside, heading for the woods behind the manor.

"Hey boys," Reid greeted Caleb and Pogue as he walked into the clearing.

"Hey man," Pogue grinned at him.

"You ready for this Reid?" Caleb asked.

"No way," Reid answered grinning. "But I can't do anything about it."

Caleb patted Reid on the back. "We'll be here the whole time. We're here for you."

"Thanks Caleb," Reid smiled at him.

"11:57" Tyler announced. Suddenly, a twig snapped.

"Who's there?" Pogue called.

Raven stepped out from behind a tree. All the boys looked a little panicked, considering Reid would be Ascending any second now.

"You're not supposed to be here Raaahhhh!!" The rest of Reid's sentence turned into a scream as he was struck by the Power and lifted into the air.

Raven stood there, the smell of lightning overpowering everything. She watched as Reid was struck by bolt after bolt of Power, screaming in pain the entire time. Then, as quickly as it began, it was over. Reid melted into water droplets that fell and reformed into his shape by the time they reached the ground. Raven came out of her daze and ran over to Reid who was on his hands and knees on the ground.

"Reid! Reid! Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, putting her arms around him.

"I'm fine," he said raggedly. "About what you saw," he looked at her. "I can ex"

"There's no need to," Raven smiled at him. "I already knew."

"How did you know?" Caleb asked with a scowl on his face.

Raven jumped. She hadn't heard the three other boys walking closer. She turned and looked at all four of the boys and grinned. "Because I'm a…"

Raven never got to finish her statement because at that moment, she was surrounded by a black mist that was punctuated by white lights. The boys took an astonished step back and just stared. The mist lifted Raven off the ground. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed. Her arms were outstretched and her fingers were splayed. Her normally short, spiky, hair had lengthened and whipped around her in a wind that seemed to only affect her.

The mist swirled around Raven faster and faster and completely covered her form. Suddenly, something shot out of the top of the whirlwind of mist. It flew higher and higher. It stopped when it was silhouetted by the full moon in the sky. Then it swooped into a dive, heading straight for the boys. They jerked and covered their heads. Right before it hit them though; it pulled out of the dive and fluttered gracefully and gently to the ground in front of them.

To the boys' surprise, they saw it was Raven. Her hair was long with gentle waves that cascaded down her back. Her vibrant green eyes seemed to be glowing and her pupils looked like those of a cat. She was no longer in her dress but wore a loose, off the shoulders green top, embroidered with all kinds of flowers and long flowing sleeves. She had on brown pants that were tight at the waist then flared out to look like a skirt and were embroidered with different kinds of trees.

But the boys missed all that. Their eyes were glued to her wings.

"What are you?" Reid whispered.

Raven gave him a small smile. "I'm a faerie."

"Wow," Tyler exclaimed. "Didn't see that coming.


	16. Chapter 16 or Here Come the Po Po

**Disclaimer-I do not own The Covenant**

* * *

"Wow," Tyler exclaimed. "Didn't see that coming."

Everyone looked at Tyler.

"What?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders. "I didn't."

Raven started giggling and the other boys chuckled. "Thank you Tyler." She told him.

"For what?" he asked

"For preventing an awkward moment."

"Anytime," he told her with a smile.

Raven looked at the boys. "I suppose you guys want an explanation."

"Damn straight! I want to know what the fuck is going on!" Caleb demanded.

"I'll tell you guys everything once"

Reid cut her off. "It can wait until tomorrow," he stated, throwing his arm around Raven. "It's late, I'm tired and sore, and there's a bunch of drunk off their ass teenagers in my house."

Raven grinned. "I'll take care of the drunken teenagers."

"Fine," Caleb grumbled with a frown. "We'll meet here tomorrow at noon."

Everyone nodded their agreement and went back into the house.

"So," Reid questioned, "how are you going to get rid of everyone?"

Raven smiled at him. "Watch and learn." She walked up to the platform in the corner which held the DJ, and grabbed the microphone. "Guys, you need to scatter, the cops are on their way."

All the kids started running out of the house and to their cars. The air was filled with the sound of engines starting and tires squealing. When the last person was out the door, Reid turned to Raven and raised an eyebrow.

"That was…effective."

Raven smirked, "It's a proven fact that at the mention of cops, a party will break up faster than a glass hitting the floor."

"Smart thinking," Reid told her while kissing her cheek.

He grabbed her hand and led her up to the third floor of the house. They walked down the hallway to a narrow door. Reid let go of Raven's hand to take a key out of his pocket and unlock the door. He took her hand again and went up a narrow flight of steps. They arrived in a spacious room containing a bed with black curtains and black silk sheets. To the right was a large antique wardrobe and to the left was a sofa, big screen T.V., and a kick ass stereo system. The ceiling had a skylight and was painted black with white stars grouped into constellations.

"I like your room," Raven commented, looking around.

"Thanks, so do I," Reid replied while looking in his dresser. Finding what he wanted, he turned back to Raven and handed her a large t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Sorry, this is all I have that would fit you. There's a privacy screen over there you can use to change behind if you want."

Raven took the clothes, thanked him, and walked behind the screen to change.

While she was behind the screen, Reid changed out of his costume and into a pair of black boxers.

Raven came out from behind the screen and walked to the bed where Reid was lounging, his hands locked behind his head.

"You look so hot in my clothes." He told her as she climbed onto the bed.

"Thank you," Raven giggled.

"But I know you look even better out of them," he added, waggling his eyebrows.

Raven straddled him and attacked his mouth in a long, passionate, possessive, kiss. "Let's make sure that fact is still true, shall we."


	17. Author Note

Dear Readers,

I am rather disappointed by your lack of response to my story either through email or that lovely little blue button that says review. I had hoped that by this point in the story I would have at least broken the 50 reviews mark. But alas, it is not so. I would hope that by the time I am ready to post chapter 20, I will have at least 60 reviews. They are what give me the will to write and encourage me to take my medication so I stay sane. So, for the sake of the people I live with so I don't kill them in the middle of the night, review and let me know what you think.

Sincerly,

Garwins-Gloves


	18. Chapter 17 or Familial Abuse

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Covenant nor any of it's characters. I do own Raven and Nightshade though.  
Lucky you guys, I'm putting up two chapters this week. This is the first one.**

* * *

"_You BITCH. How dare you let him touch you." _The voice of Nightshade boomed all around her. Raven found herself standing in the middle of the lavish room her step-brother kept at the palace. She was wearing one of the simple white, silk, night gowns she had worn at the palace.

"Sod off Nightshade," she told while crossing her arms over her chest. "It's none of your business."

"_None of my business? NONE OF MY BUSINESS?"_ he yelled, appearing in front of her, his face apocalyptic with rage. He gestured with his hand and Raven found herself flying backwards to slam against a wall, Nightshade looming in front of her.

"_Everything you do is my business, seeing as how you will be the mother of my children,"_ he whispered to her.

Raven spit in his face. "I will be no such thing you sick, twisted, pervert."

Nightshade snarled and backhanded her across the face, causing her to crumple to the floor. He squatted down and grabbed Raven's chin with his fingers. _"You will learn to respect me Princess,"_ he said softly. _"Before I am through, you WILL be broken. Until then, WAKE UP!"_


	19. Chapter 18 or Enter First, Knock Later

**Chapter two of two. Disclaimer- I do not own the Covenant in any way shape or form. The characters of Raven and Nightshade however, are all mine.**

* * *

Raven woke and sat up quickly with a giant intake of breath. Sweat dampened her brow, the cool night air swiftly drying it.

"What's wrong little one?" Reid asked, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her waist. Raven leaned into him and tucked her head into the hollow of his neck.

"Just a nightmare," she mumbled.

Reid kissed her forehead and pulled her back down on the bed. "You have nothing to fear," he assured her. "I won't let anything or anyone hurt you."

Raven smiled softly and gave him a sweet kiss. "Thank you," she told him, looking into his eyes. She laid her head back down on his chest and wrapped an arm around him. Reid smiled softly and watched Raven drift back off to sleep. Before it overtook her completely, she thought she heard Reid say, "I'll never let anyone hurt you or take you away."

--

Reid was rudely awakened the next day by his phone blaring 'Basket Case' by Green Day. He groaned and, not wanting to get up, started to levitate his phone to himself before he remembered he had just ascended. Swearing to himself, he crawled out of Raven's embrace and padded across the room to dig through his pants.

Finding his phone, he flipped it open and spoke. "What the fuck do you want Caleb? I was sleeping."

Reid heard Caleb chuckling on the other end of the line. _"Good thing I woke you up then. You've got half an hour until our meeting."_ Before Reid could say a word, Caleb hung up.

"Asshole," Reid muttered closing his phone and walking back to the bed.

Upon reaching it, he noticed Raven staring at him through half-closed eyes, her head propped up on her hand.

"Morning lover," she said lazily.

Reid grinned, "More like early afternoon."

Raven scrunched up her nose and climbed out of the bed. "Whatever."

Reid smirked and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "The boys will be here in 30 minutes," he said into her ear. "That gives us just enough time to,"

"Take a shower," Raven said, cutting him off.

She slipped out of his arms and gave him a teasing grin over her shoulder. She grabbed one of Reid's shirts, a pair of his shorts, and walked out of the room to find a bathroom. Reid shook his head, grabbed clothes for himself and went to another bathroom to shower.

Raven had just put on the shirt when she heard the door open then close. She spun around to find Reid right behind her.

"Knock much?" she asked with a lifted eyebrow. "I could have been naked."

Reid smirked, "Too bad you aren't."

Raven chuckled and playfully slapped him on the chest.

"That wasn't very nice little one," he grabbed Raven by her hips to set her on the edge of the sink. "I may have to punish you."

"Mmhmm, and how are you gonna do that?" Raven asked with an eyebrow cocked.

Reid gave her a wicked grin. "First," he moved as close as possible to her between her legs. "I'll tie you to my bed." Reid captured her lips and kissed her until he felt her begin to respond and then pulled away. "Next, I'll undress you and bring you to the edge of ecstasy," he grabbed Raven's hips and pulled her forward until her center was against his aching hardness. "But I won't let you over until you're begging me." Reid thrust his hips forward and ground against Raven, causing her to let out a throaty moan.

"Or," she said, grabbing his neck and pulling his head closer so she could whisper in his ear, "we could fuck right here, right now."

Reid let out a low growl and fell upon Raven's mouth, his tongue dueling with hers, pulling, sucking, and nipping at her highly sensitized lips. His hand had crept up under her shirt and was kneading her breasts.

All of the sudden they heard someone clearing their throat. Breaking his lip-lock, Reid looked back over his shoulder at a very red Tyler Simms.

"Enjoy the show Baby Boy?" Reid asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Tyler stammered a few times before Raven cut in.

"Seriously," she complained while hopping down off the sink, "Don't any of you boys know how to knock?"

Tyler finally got a hold of himself and spoke. "Sorry. The rest of the guys are her and Caleb wants you two downstairs right away."

Reid snorted, "Tell his 'majesty' we're on our way."

Tyler grinned at Reid's description of Caleb and nodded before he went back downstairs.

Raven looked up at Reid, "We'll continue this later?"

Reid smirked at her and grabbed her hand to lead her downstairs. "Definitely. For now though, we have to go get yelled at by Caleb."

Raven chuckled, "I can't wait."


	20. Chapter 19 or Introducing Cream Tension

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters from The Covenant. I do own Raven and Nightshade.  
Due to my college class not meeting next Wednesday, I will not have a chapter to update with next Thursday. I know this is disappointing but I will post two chapters the following Thursday.**

* * *

The second she walked into the room, Raven felt tension so thick; she could have bottled it and sold it as a cream. Distrust, tinted with hostility, was rolling off Caleb in waves. Pogue exuded a sort of tense wariness, like he wouldn't hesitate to attack her if he needed to. Pogue and Caleb though, were tempered by Tyler. He gave off the air of calm curiosity. And then there was Reid, holding her hand. He gave off the feeling of protectiveness, laced with apprehension.

Raven gave all the boys a weak smile.

"Sit there," Caleb ordered her, pointing to a chair set in front of the long sofa.

Raven bristled at being told what to do, but sat down anyway.

"First off," Caleb began, "What are you?"

Raven smiled for real, glad she could finally tell the boys the truth. "I'm a faerie."

Before Caleb could ask another question, Pogue voiced his thoughts. "I thought faeries were small and had wings all the time."

Raven tried her best to bite back her laugh but didn't quite succeed and it came out as a snort.

"What?" Pogue asked, his face turning a light shade of red.

Raven shook her head, her eyes twinkling. "What you described are sprites. Most faeries live in parks, woods or forests, or mountains. The only fairies that can stand to be in cities and around so much iron are high court Fae."

Tyler was looking at Raven with a speculative expression on his face.

"So that means you're high court, right?" Reid asked.

"Yeah," Raven confirmed. "I'm princess of the Seelie and Unseelie high courts."

"Seelie and Unseelie?" Pogue asked, confused.

"The Light Court and the Dark Court," she clarified.

"How is that possible?" Tyler asked. "Don't the Light and Dark courts hate each other?"

Raven raised an eyebrow and looked approvingly at Tyler. She was glad someone knew a little of the Fae. "Yes they do Tyler. The two courts hate each other with a passion."

"So how did you end up princess of both courts?"

Raven smiled, remembering the story her mother always told her.  
"_It was on Beltane, the night I was conceived. Every year, the two courts put aside their hatred for each other and celebrate Beltane together with dancing in the meadows under the moon. On each hill there are giant bonfires to light the night and warm the dancers._"  
Raven stopped her story to make sure the four boys were paying attention. Concluding they were indeed listening, she continued.  
"_The faerie wine flowed freely that night and the Fae of both courts were drunk on the sweet nectar and celebration. The King of the Dark Court was dancing with the Queen of the Light Court. Both were enjoying the festivities immensely. They snuck off together, one thing led to another, and here I am._"

Reid chuckled, "You were the result of drunken partying?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders, smiled, and nodded. "Yuppers."

Reid grinned, "Me too."

Caleb cut in before anyone else could talk. "That's wonderful Raven, but what are you doing here?"

Raven sobered instantly, seeming to draw into herself.

"Way to kill a mood, jackass," Reid said angrily to Caleb.

"It's okay Reid," Raven assured him quietly. "I knew we would get to this topic eventually." She took a deep, steadying breath then looked at Caleb. "I came here to get away. I didn't expect there to be anything or anyone magical here. I just wanted to hide."

Caleb's expression softened. He knew what it was like, trying to run away from something in your past. "Who are you trying to get away from?" he asked gently.

Before Raven could answer, someone else did.

"From me!"


	21. Chapter 20 or Just One of the Guys

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Covenant, if I did, it would be full of shower scenes of Reid Garwin  
Loyal readers, I am so sorry I have not had updates in so long, the past couple of weeks have been very hectic what with college class, high school, and job training. I am posting two chapters, which is all I have typed currently. I hope to have another update within the next month.**

* * *

All the boys jumped up and had energy balls formed and ready to throw.

"Who the fuck are you?" Pogue yelled.

"That's the sick fuck who was in Raven's room." Reid's vision narrowed until he only saw the man who had appeared. Reid started rushing at the man but was held back by Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue, who had all noticed the man draw closer to Raven.

Raven whimpered and drew everyone's attention onto her. She was still in her chair cowering away from Nightshade. He moved closer and she bolted towards the boys. Before she got to them, Nightshade stuck out his hand and lifted her into the air. Crooking his finger, he drew her back towards him.

When she reached him, he caressed her cheek and spoke to her while looking at Reid. "Naughty girl, you haven't told your friends about the future father of your children."

Reid's face was red with anger, but he stood perfectly still, knowing that if he moved, Raven would be hurt.

"You aren't future anything of mine Nightshade," she spat at him. "You're my fucking brother."

Nightshade's face darkened and he backhanded Raven so hard, she landed at the feet of the boys.

"Step-brother bitch," he roared at her. "And I will do as I please with you."

That was the last straw for Reid and he snapped. He went at Nightshade, hitting him with all he was worth.

Nightshade wasn't willing to fight on Reid's home turf, so he snapped his fingers and disappeared. His voice floated back to them. "I'll be back for you my little princess slut."

A noisy, gut wrenching sob turned Reid's attention from the spot where Nightshade had disappeared, to Raven. She was still in the same place she fell, but she had curled up into a ball. Tyler had sat down beside her and was holding her, rubbing her back, and making soothing noises. Reid ran over to Raven and dropped to his knees next to her. Tyler handed her over to Reid who pulled her into his lap. At the movement, Raven lifted her head and looked around. Seeing it was Reid who was now holding her, more tears spilled down her face and she latched her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry Reid, I'm so sorry," she kept crying over and over.

Reid wrapped his arms around her tightly and stroked her hair. "It's all right babe," he whispered to her softly, "You're safe now. He won't ever touch you again."

Raven gave a hysterical laugh and spoke. "It's not me I'm worried about. He needs me to rule. It's you boys I'm scared for." She looked at each of the boys, ending with Reid. "He'll kill you all. Except you Reid," Raven's face grew haunted and she couldn't meet Reid's eyes. "He'll chain you up and torture you, until you beg for death. And then he will deny you that mercy." Reid pulled her closer to him.

"Why wouldn't he just kill Reid like he would us?" Caleb questioned.

Raven answered hem. "He'll torture Reid because Reid has something Nightshade wants."

"What do I have that Nightshade wants?" Reid asked.

Raven smiled, kissed him sweetly, and whispered, "You have me."

Reid grinned and nuzzled her cheek. "And I'm never letting you go."

Raven smiled at him sadly, and spoke. "He'll use you against me Reid. He'll threaten you to make me do what he wants."

Caleb spoke with a hard expression on his face. "Nightshade isn't going to be threatening anyone. No one hits my friends and gets away with it."

Raven smiled at him. "Thank you Caleb."

He returned her smile. "You're one of us now," he told her. "And we take care of each other." The other boys nodded, confirming that they too would look out for her.

"Pogue, Tyler," Caleb said suddenly, "Let's go look in the Book of Damnation and see it there's anything that can help us." Tyler and Pogue nodded before heading out the door. Caleb turned to Raven and Reid. "Will you two be okay here by yourselves?"

Reid nodded and Raven spoke. "We'll be fine. Nightshade won't attack us here again."

"Alright," Caleb said, "We'll be back as soon as we can."


	22. Chapter 21 or How I Love Thee

**Second chapter of this update**

* * *

After Caleb had left, Reid looked down at Raven, who was still on his lap, clinging to him like he'd disappear if she let him go. He smoothed back her hair and kissed her temple.

"You're safe Ray, he's never going to touch you again," Reid whispered as he lightly traced the bruise that was beginning to form on her face. Raven flinched and sucked in a breath as Reid traced a particularly painful part of the bruise. "I'm sorry," Reid told her, kissing her temple again in apology.

Raven smiled at him then winced as the smile pulled on bruised muscles. "It's okay, it'll heal."

Reid growled low, in the back of his throat. "He shouldn't have touched you. He shouldn't have even thought about touching you."

Raven's heart squeezed as Reid said these words. No one had ever thought that about her before. No one had thought she was worth protecting or defending. In Reid's arms, she felt truly safe for the very first time in her entire life.

"Hey, hey, don't cry." Reid spoke tenderly.

Raising her hand to her face, Raven felt the wet trails left on her face by tears. She gave a half hearted smile and spoke, "I didn't know I was crying."

Reid kissed her eyes and asked her, "What were you thinking about that caused you to cry?"

Raven snuggled closer to him. "You'll think it's silly," she mumbled.

Reid chuckled and squeezed her tight in a hug. "Nothing you say, think or do is silly."

Raven looked up into his face and saw the sincerity of his words. She decided that she could tell him. "When I'm wrapped in your arms Reid, I feel so safe. Like nothing and no one could ever hurt me." Here she paused and looked at him, more tears sparkling in her eyes. "For my entire life, no matter how many guards surrounded me, no matter how secure my room, I never felt safe. I always felt that something was missing and, until I found it, I would never sleep peacefully. When I found you, I found my missing piece. I love you Reid, more than the sun, and moon, and stars. You are like the air I breathe and I couldn't live without you." Raven looked up at Reid again, her eyes shining with love, her face hopeful and radiant.

Reid gazed down at her and thought about the girl, no, not a girl, the woman, in front of him. He thought about his life before he met her. Moving from slut to slut, never were they able to satisfy him for more than one night. He remembered all the pain and anger, the never ending need to Use. It all disappeared when he met her. He could only ever focus on her when she was near. If something ever happened to her, he didn't know if he would be able to go on.

With a start, Reid realized something. "I love you too." Slowly a goofy grin spread over his face as he looked down at Raven. "I love you!"

Raven giggled and her face lit up. "That's good," she told him, smiling, "I was a tad worried, what with you so quiet and all after I told you."

Reid chuckled and lifted Raven off his lap. He then stood up and picked her up again, bridal style. "I was just thinking of all the reasons why I love you," he told her.

"Well, I hope there are a lot," she teased him.

"Oh, there are," he assured her with a naughty grin. "I think I'll start with your lips."

Reid bent his head and pressed his lips to Raven's. She put her arms around his neck and fisted one of her hands in his hair. He pressed harder and Raven opened her mouth to relieve the pressure. Reid slipped his tongue into her mouth and their tongues battled to find the dominant one. Raven's lungs were beginning to burn, so she reluctantly disengaged from Reid's mouth to breath. Opening her eyes, she caught sight of movement over Reid's shoulder but had no time to warn him before a large book came down on his head, causing him to crumple to the floor unconscious with her still in his arms. Before she could even move, Raven felt hands picking her up as darkness descended on her.

Right before oblivion consumed her, she heard Nightshade's voice say, "You're mine."


	23. Chapter 22 or Reid Becomes a Faerie

**Authors note- I am so so so very sorry. I have gotten so behind in my updates. Things just seem to be piling up lately. Things are slowing down now so I have been able to type up the next couple of chapters. I will be putting them all on this update today. Please forgive me for not doing it sooner.  
Just a reminder- I do not own the Covenant. If I did, I would be having a threesome with Reid Garwin and Edward Cullen (not that I own Twilight either)**

* * *

"_Reid. Reid, listen carefully._" An airy voice that sounded made up of the rushing of water, the rustle of leaves on a tree, the cracking and popping of a fire, the howling of the wind in a raging storm, echoed around Reid. He spun around, looking for the source of the voice, but all he could see everywhere he looked was flat, uninterrupted land, lit by a soft purple tinted light.

"Who are you?" he screamed. "Show yourself!"

"You could ask nicely."

Reid whipped around and stared at the woman who spoke. She was covered in a simple green dress that seemed to be made of leaves. Her long, wavy, red hair cascaded freely down her back. Her strong features were softened with age. She wore no shoes.

"I'm sorry," Reid apologized. For some reason, this woman made him feel like a scolded child.

The woman chuckled, "Apology accepted. Now, I believe you asked who I am?"

Reid nodded.

"I am the Mother." Reid looked at her skeptically. She gave a tinkling laugh, like the wind through wind chimes. "In Ireland they would know what I meant, but here in America… oh well. To put it in a way you would understand, I am Mother Nature." Reid looked at her for a moment, and then laughed. She gave a wry smile and spoke. "You doubt me, even when your girlfriend is Fae?"

This remark sobered Reid instantly as he recalled what happened. "Where's Raven?" he asked, panicked.

The Mother put a soothing hand on his shoulder. "She is safe for now. But she is going to need you soon."

Reid was terrified. "Where is she? I need to find her. I can't lose her." He started running around, looking for a way out.

"Reid, stop." The Mother commanded him with a voice echoing power. All of Reid's movement stopped. It was like he was frozen. "You can't go to her straight from here," she chastised him. "You are not powerful enough to defeat Nightshade on your own."

Reid sputtered, his face growing red from anger. "I've ascended. I can kick Nightshade's sorry ass."

The Mother gave his face a gentle pat. "You might be able to defeat him, but at what cost to you? The amount of Power required would age you severely."

Reid had a look of grim determination on his face. "I'll save Raven even if it kills me."

"That would kill her inside. It would turn her into a shell of her former self."

"What am I supposed to do then?" Reid asked, despair leaking into his voice.

The Mother sat down on the ground then spoke. "I can not take the curse off your Covenant." Reid looked like he was going to speak, but the Mother held up her hand. "However, I can make you and your brothers into Fae. You would not be affected by your curse and you would be able to save my chosen one."

"I'll be able to save Raven?" Reid questioned.

"You will." The Mother confirmed.

Reid took a deep breath. If he agreed to this, he had no idea what would happen. But, he would be able to save Raven. If he said no, he would go on knowing what to expect, but Raven would be doomed. In his eyes, Reid really only had one choice.

"Do it," Reid commanded, a grim expression on his face.

"Very well," The Mother said. She kissed his forehead and disappeared.

"Where did you go?" Reid asked, spinning around looking for the Mother.

Her voice, once again full of the elements, echoed around him.

"_Your life began as mortal man,_

_Now that life is done._

_For you to save my chosen one,_

_Your life as Fae is begun._"

The purple tint to the light all around Reid began to compress into a ball in front of him. "What the hell is going on?" He questioned.

"_Do not be afraid,_" the voice of the Mother echoed around him, wrapping him in a cocoon of warmth, safety, and acceptance. "_Embrace your change into Fae. Don't fight it._"

Reid was calmed by the voice of the Mother. Unbidden, words came to his mind and he knew that he must speak them for the transformation to be completed.

"Out of love I give it up,

My mortality.

And in return I receive,

The life of Fae, blessed be."

Before the word 'be' stopped echoing, the ball of purple light flashed brightly once and flew into Reid's chest. He gasped and was levitated into the air. There was a brief moment of pain, and then the purest, most intense euphoria poured over him. The feeling was so much that his body couldn't take it, and he blacked out. After a few more seconds, his body was slowly lowered to the ground and he began to fade from view.


	24. Chapter 23 or We All Got Elf Ears

**Reminder- I do not own the Covenant**

* * *

The three boys were walking up the steps of Garwin manor when they all gasped in pain then fell to their knees as the most joyful feeling swept through them. Caleb recovered first and ran inside, looking for Raven and Reid. He was soon followed by Tyler and Pogue.

"In here," Tyler yelled from the hallway leading to the stairs.

Pogue and Caleb found him helping a disoriented Reid to sit up.

"What happened?" Caleb asked while looking around for some sign of Raven.

"I was carrying Raven upstairs when I got hit on the head." Reid told him.

"Did you feel that, whatever it was, a few minutes ago?" Pogue inquired.

Reid chuckled. "Oh yeah, I felt it."

"Why is that something to laugh about?" Caleb asked harshly.

Reid stood up while still chuckling. "I'm laughing because it means the woman really did it."

Tyler, along with the other two boys, looked confused. "What woman? Really did what?"

Reid walked into the living room and flopped down into a chair. "The woman in my vision, Baby Boy. She really did turn us into Fae." Reid lifted his hand to run it through his hair but stopped when he felt his ear. The tip had gone from being rounded to being pointy. He let out a bark of amusement. "I've got elf ears!"

The other boys looked closely and, sure enough, Reid's ears were now long, thin, and pointed.

"Guess you really are a faerie Reid," Pogue told him, snickering.

"You shouldn't be so quick to speak Pogue. You've got elf ears too," Tyler said as he elbowed Pogue in the ribs.

Caleb reached up and fingered his own newly formed ears. "Guess we're Fae now. Just like Raven," he mused.

Caleb's statement brought on a drastic change in Reid. He went from lounging in the chair, loose limbed, to sitting rigidly straight and tensed. He was taking short, gasping, breaths. His eyes were open wide, but he didn't see anything. In truth, his mind wasn't there either. It was racing along the thin purple thread that he knew connected him to Raven. When he reached the end of the thread, he was forced back into his own body. He now knew three things for certain. One, Raven was unharmed, but unconscious. Two, Nightshade had Raven. And three, if Raven died, he would kill Nightshade and then take his own life because he couldn't live without her.


	25. Chapter 24 or Tree Seat

**Reminder- I do not own the Covenant**

* * *

"Ugghh," Raven groaned as she came to. Her head felt heavy and hurt terribly. Everything was black, even though she knew she had her eyes open. Something heavy and metallic enclosed her wrists and ankles. She lay on a comfortable bed with silk sheets and down feather pillows, from what she could feel. All of the sudden, bright light filled the room, effectively blinding Raven. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she could make out the one person she never wanted to see again, standing at the foot of her bed.

Nightshade stood there, watching her with a maniacal grin on his face. Raven pulled against the chains that held her in place, testing their strength.

"Bastard," she spit out when she found the chains would not break.

Nightshade grinned even wider and moved around to the side of the bed and sat next to Raven. He spoke while running the back of his hand down the side of her face. "Finally awake I see." He grabbed her chin and leaned in close to her face. "I told you I would have you." He closed the distance between their faces and would have kissed her, had someone not knocked at the door.

Nightshade sat up and called out in an extremely irritated tone, "What do you want?"

Raven sent out silent thanks and praise to whoever stood on the other side of the door.

"The Captain of the Guard requires your presence on patrol sir," the voice on the other side of the door answered.

Nightshade grumbled but got off the bed and grabbed his cloak. Before he opened the door to the room, he turned around and addressed Raven.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Try not to miss me too much." With a clearly insane smirk, he left the room, pulling the door shut.

An ominous click echoed through the room, marking the locking of the door. Raven let out the breath she had been holding. Intent on ridding herself of the chains confining her to the bed, she put her magic into her effort of envisioning herself without the manacles. With a small pop of displaced air, the chains were gone and Raven was free. She sat up, and then stood.

She walked over to the shrine of the Great Mother, knelt before it, and prayed. "Oh Great Mother, I am in the hands of my enemy. Guide me, for I know not which path to take."

A gentle voice, older than time, filled Raven's mind with words. "_Take heart my daughter. You are stronger than you know. Stay here in this place and meditate until your heart and mind are at peace. Only then will you be able to find and follow the path to your love's mind. Connect to him and then you will know what must be done._" The Mother slipped from Raven's mind with a gentle caress that filled her with peace.

Raven rose from her kneeling position and looked about the room. It was then that she noticed the door to the left of the bed. It was a small door, looking so much like the walls on either side of it, unless you knew the door was there, you would miss it completely. Raven walked over to the door and felt all along it, searching for some kind of catch or button. She finally found it at the bottom of the door, along the baseboard moldings. She pressed the carving of the sun and the moon intertwined. The door swung inward with an almost inaudible click. Looking around to make sure no on else was in the chamber with her, Raven crawled through the secret door into the blackness beyond it. She pushed the door shut behind her and the room filled with a soft glow of light.

It was a miniature garden. The grass was green and lush. Patches of wildflowers and clovers were spaced sporadically throughout the room. In the very center of the chamber was a spring bubbling up from under a rock and flowing down to a large, crystal clear, pond. On the shore of the pond was a cherry blossom tree in full bloom and branches trailing in the water. Raven smiled and walked over to the tree. When she got there, she saw that the roots and the trunk of the tree formed a natural sort of lounging chair facing the pond. She settled herself into this hollow and sighed at the overwhelming feeling of rightness that seemed to flow from the tree. She made herself more comfortable and began to clear her mind of all thought.

Raven quickly entered a state of complete and utter calm. She sensed the link from herself to Reid and grabbed onto it. Following the link, she drew closer to Reid's mind.


	26. Chapter 25 or Defense Against Fae

**Note- I do not own the Covenant**

* * *

The boys had relocated from the living room of the Garwin Manor to the basement of the Danvers's colony house.

"I think I've found something," Pogue notified the other boys.

"What've you got?" Caleb asked as he and the other boys set down the books they were looking at and gathered around Pogue.

"It's a book of faerie lore," Pogue answered. "According to this, carrying a four-leaf clover and wearing green weaken any spell cast on you by Fae. Also, sharp noises like a bell, gong, or chimes will break any magic cast by Fae."

"Look," Reid pointed to a paragraph in the book. "It says that a mixture of salt and iron filings will burn the skin of any Fae; high court or not."

"But how can we use all these things?" Tyler questioned. "We're Fae now."

Reid patted Tyler on the back and repeated the words whispered into his mind by the Mother. "None of the rules binding Fae apply to us because we didn't begin life as Fae."

"So we can safely touch iron?"

"Yep," Reid confirmed.

"What are we waiting for then?" Pogue asked.

"We don't know where Nightshade is keeping Raven, Pogue." Tyler told him.

"Reid."

Reid looked up from the page he was reading and at Caleb. "Yeah Caleb?" he questioned.

"Try and see if you can contact Raven. Maybe she can tell us where she is."

Reid nodded his head and closed his eyes to better concentrate. He became aware of a sort of tingling at the back of his mind. He sent out his consciousness to discover the source and found it to be Raven trying to contact him.

"Raven!" Reid sent this thought to her and she felt the love, relief, and concern in it. "Are you okay?"

Raven chuckled and thought back to him, "_I'm as good as I can be, what with being Nightshade's captive and all._" She felt him wince through their connection.

"Sorry. Stupid question. Do you know where you are and how we can get there?"

Raven smiled and replied. "_I'm in a secret room in one of the palace chambers in the Land of the Fae. To get here, find a natural pond in a forest and stand on the bank. Hold your hands over the water and say, _'**Ostendo Via**' _A stairway should appear. Descend the stairway and follow the path until you reach me._"

"Is that all?" Reid asked.

"_Yes. That's all you have to do._" Raven answered.

Reid spoke again and, along with the words, Raven felt a profound sense of love coming from him. "I'm coming for you Raven. I will bring you home safely." The connection between the two broke and both were abruptly jolted back into reality. Reid looked at his brothers who were watching anxiously and smiled dangerously. "I know where Raven is and how to get to her.

* * *

**Ostendo Via** is latin for 'show the way'


	27. Chapter 26 or Reunited

**Note- I do not own the Covenant**

* * *

Caleb, Tyler, Pogue, and Reid all piled into Tyler's Hummer and Reid drove them to the Dells. The ride was silent.

Caleb broke that silence when they got out of the Hummer. "What do we have to do to find Raven and bring her back?"

Reid answered him while walking through the trees. "Find a naturally occurring boy of water; like a pond."

"Got it." Caleb told him. "Fan out guys. We'll be able to search a larger area if we separate. If you find something, let the rest of us know." The four boys each went in a different direction to search.

As Caleb searched, he noticed that he seemed to be aware of the very ground itself and everything growing in it. He felt safe and protected in the forest. Tyler though, did not like the forest at all. He felt claustrophobic, surrounded by so many trees. He longed to climb to the very tops of the trees or stand on the very edge of a cliff and feel the wind whip around him. Reid was hyper-aware of the snapping dry twigs and crunching leaves beneath his feet. He knew that a fire was just what the land needed to thrive. He had to control himself so he didn't give into the impulse to start a fire. Pogue found that every drop of water, whether it be a drop glistening on a leaf, or a small puddle on the ground, called to him. He could feel the water coursing through the ground. He felt an irresistible pull to his left and followed it. The pull ended abruptly as he stumbled into a clearing with a little pond.

"Guys!" Pogue called mentally, "I've found a pond!" The three boys quickly found Pogue.

"Way to go man!" Reid gave his friend a hearty slap on the back. Then he gestured for the other boys to follow him. "Stand on the shore of the pond. Be ready to move when I give the signal." Reid held his hands over the water and proclaimed in a loud clear voice "**Ostendo Via!**" Almost immediately the water began to bubble and roil, steps leading down forming in the water. "Right then," Reid said. "Follow me," and he descended into the tunnel of water.

* * *

Raven must have fallen asleep for the flickering light of the lightning bugs no longer filled the meadow. Instead, the soft light of dawn filtered through the cherry blossoms. She looked around for what had awoken her and her eyes finally rested to the pond. Water rolled to either side of a large object that was emerging from a stairway made of water. Raven wasn't sure whether she should stay or run from whatever was leaving the water. Before she could decide, a head poked up out of the water, entirely dry. It was followed by a body and three more heads.

"Reid!" Raven screamed in excited relief. She jumped up from her spot in the tree's roots and ran into Reid's outstretched arms.

"Raven," he whispered softly into her hair while holding her tight. Raven lifted her face to his and sought out his lips. Their kiss was fierce and filled with their worry and fear, love and longing.

"You found me, "Raven whispered when she pulled away so she could breathe.

Reid placed his forehead against hers. "I told you I would."

Raven wrapped her arms around his upper back and rested her cheek against his chest. Reid put his hand on the back of her head and rested his chin on her head. "I love you Raven, and I will kill anyone who tries to take you from me again." Raven smiled at the vehemence of his words. They sparked a part of her she had never noticed before. It was the part all women have; the part that contains their desire to be kept safe and protected by their very own knight in shining amour.

"I know you will," Raven assured him, trying to burrow deeper in his chest.

"Hey guys," Caleb interrupted them, "let's go kick Nightshade's ass."

Raven sighed and let go of Reid. "You boys can't go up against Nightshade; you'll all age so much that you'll die before you're even close to defeating him."

Pogue chuckled and Tyler smiled. "You would think so," Pogue began.

"But as Fae, the curse doesn't affect us," Tyler finished.

Raven's mouth dropped open and she squeaked "Fae!?!"

Reid smiled. "Yeah, the Mother made us Fae."


	28. Danger Danger Will Robinson

**To my faithful readers,**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have good news and bad news. The good news first. I have completed the story. Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Now the bad news. The jumpdrive I kept the typed up chapters on decided to go get it's innocent self corrupted and not let me get to my files. Stupid Jumpdrive.**

**Luckily I have purchased a new jumpdrive and will begin typing up the chapters again. I promise I will have the rest of the story up by the end of my school's winter break. Please don't hate me.**

**Yours truly,**

**Garwins-Gloves**


	29. Chapter 27 or Never Rip On a Faes Belief

**Authors note- I do not own the rights to the Covenant, i do however, now own the movie.**

**I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update, lucky for you, i am updating with six, yes thats right, six chapters tonite, after that, i have two more chapters to type and the story will be finished, again really sorry. comment if you like.**

* * *

"The Mother?" Raven gasped disbelievingly. "You met the Mother?"

Reid grinned at her. "Yeah, I met the Mother."

"You're very lucky Reid. Not even I have met the Mother." Raven watched Reid's expression grow confused.

"You've never met her? I thought for sure you had. She told me you were her 'Chosen One'."

"Indeed she is," a voice spoke from behind them.

Raven, Reid, and the other boys whipped around to see a woman emerging from the cherry blossom tree.

Raven quickly bent down upon one knee and bowed her head to the woman. "Mother," Raven murmured almost reverently.

The Mother smiled. "Rise, my daughter," The Mother commanded her. Raven obeyed and was soon standing in front of the Mother. "Your consort is correct," the Mother let her fond gaze rest upon Reid for a moment, then turned back to Raven. "You are my chosen one. Conceived of love on Beltane, one of my sacred nights, you have been chosen to be my embodiment upon the physical plane." The Mother smiled warmly at Raven.

"What does being your embodiment entail?" Reid asked suspiciously, stepping up behind Raven and wrapping his arms around her protectively.

The Mother was amused and not the least bit annoyed with his concern for her 'Chosen One'. The Mother knew she had done the right thing in making the boys Fae. They would be good protectors.

"Be at peace," the Mother told Reid with a smile. "My embodiment on the physical plane is in no danger from being what they are. They receive my knowledge, my control of all elements, and my blessing." At the Mother's words, Reid visibly relaxed until his arms were only loosely wrapped around Raven.

"What does your blessing do?" Caleb asked stepping up next to Reid, Pogue and Tyler behind him.

"Caleb!" Raven said, aghast. She pulled herself from Reid's arms and turned to look at Caleb. "How dare you?" she asked angrily. "How dare you question the Mother? She is everything. She is the sun and the moon. The stars. She is the ground we walk on and the air we breathe. She is life itself, goodness embodied. Don't ever imply or even THINK otherwise." Raven was breathing heavily by the time she was done yelling at Caleb.

The Mother laughed. Her laugh sounded like the pop and crack of a fire. The Mother placed her hand on Raven's shoulder. "Calm my daughter."

Raven turned her head to look at the Mother. "But Lady, he is…"

"Calm," The Mother cut Raven off. "He does not know. He did not grow among our people. He has not been instructed in our ways."

Raven nodded and looked at Caleb. "I apologize, Caleb. I had forgotten you did not know."

Caleb walked up to Raven and grabbed her in a one-armed hug. "There's nothing to apologize for Raven. You were only defending what you believe in." Raven smiled.

"I would still like to know what your blessing means," Tyler spoke up.

The Mother turned to him and smiled. Tyler felt his breath rush out of him. The Mother's smile was like a raging tornado; wild, impossibly strong, and utterly beautiful.

"Breathe Tyler," she chided. Tyler hadn't even realized he wasn't breathing so he drew in a deep breath when told. "My blessing," the Mother began, "is a very special thing. For me to bestow my blessing upon someone is a great honor. I only bestow my blessing once every 5,000 years."

"Wow," Pogue said, "You're really lucky Raven."

"I know," Raven agreed.

The Mother cleared her throat.

"Sorry," Pogue apologized, ducking his head sheepishly.

The Mother smiled. "It is quite alright. Now, I believe you wanted to know what receiving my blessing entails." The four boys nodded their heads. "If one has my blessing, they are marked as my charge. They have good luck, as does anyone they are in continuous contact with. They are also protected from harm with my blessing."

Raven once again kneeled upon one leg. She bowed her head and spoke. "Thank you, Lady, for this gift. I know I am not worthy of it, which makes this gift all the more precious."

The Mother laughed. "You are far too modest Raven. Rise, rise." The Mother offered her hand to Raven and helped her stand up. "Come," The Mother beckoned, "I must give Raven my memories and control of the elements."

Reid grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her close. "Let's go!"


	30. Chapter 28 or An Altar Made of Wood

**I do not own the characters except for raven, the mother and nightshade**

* * *

They traveled quickly. Reid wasn't sure how it was possible, but it seemed like every step they took moved them seven leagues. The surrounding walls had vanished and open country and sky was all around them. Raven was holding tight to his hand and looking toward the Mother. Suddenly she stopped and they almost ran into her.

"We're here," the Mother announced.

'Here' was a secluded grove of trees with a clearing in the middle. In the center of the clearing were four stone pillars about three feet high. Each of the pillars was white and had a symbol etched into them. One was a symbol for earth; another, a symbol for water; the third, a symbol for air; and the last, a symbol for fire. In the center of the square of pillars was a natural altar made of a tree.

"Boys, please stand in front of the pillar with which you feel an affinity," the Mother instructed.

Right away, Tyler was drawn to the pillar with a whirlwind on it. Pogue was pulled to the pillar with a water drop. Caleb was pulled to the pillar that had mountains.

Reid tried to fight the pull and stay by Raven. She turned to him and placed her hand behind his head and entwined her fingers in his hair. She pulled his head down to hers and gently placed her lips on his. Their lips moved in sync and the kiss was filled with love and passion. Moving her hands to either side of Reid's face, Raven looked into his eyes and spoke softly.

"Let go Reid," she told him gently. "I will be fine. Surrender to the call of your element."

Reid looked into her eyes and saw the truth in them. He nodded once, slowly, then he let go. When he did, he was drawn to the pillar that had a flame carved into it.

Once all four boys were standing at a pillar, the Mother led Raven to the tree altar and bade her lay down.

"The transfer goes a bit smoother when you lay down."

The Mother then moved to the head of the tree altar and spoke. "You four boys must prick yourselves with a thorn and let three drops of your blood land in the center of the pillar. This will awaken the elements."

The boys nodded and each pricked themselves on a thorn of the roses growing up the pillar. As soon as all three drops of blood hit the center of each pillar, wispy threads of smoke began flowing out. The Mother placed her hands over Raven's forehead and began chanting. The smoke began flowing thicker and faster. They wrapped Raven, who was now floating above the alter, her true form revealed and shining a bright silver light, in a virtual cocoon. Flowing out from the smoke cocoon were tendrils of light, linking the cocoon and the Mother. Her chanting was getting louder and louder. At the crescendo shouted by the Mother, silvery-blue light shot straight from the Mother to Raven. Raven let out a scream not of pain but of intense joy. She fell back onto the altar and the Mother faded away. All that was left were the echoing words, "Good luck my children."


	31. Chapter 29 or Super Ninja Fight Showdown

**i do not own the rights to the covenant**

* * *

Reid rushed to the altar to pick up Raven, but he was thrown backwards by some kind of energy field. Raven was still glowing brightly and her eyes were moving back and forth rapidly under her lids. Tyler threw an experimental ball of air towards Raven. The force field absorbed the ball of air, rippled, then shot it back at him. He jumped out of the way a second before the ball reached him.

"Looks like the field is impenetrable," Caleb stated.

"Ya think?" Reid asked sarcastically, a note of anguish in his voice.

"Hey man," Pogue put his hand on Reid's shoulder. "If we can't touch her, that means neither can anyone else."

Reid turned his head to look at Pogue. He glared for a moment then smiled. "You're right," Reid agreed, "I have nothing to worry about."

"That's where you're wrong," an oily voice said.

All four boys spun around. Standing not five feet from them was Nightshade. He was wearing a blood red, silk, button up shirt; black leather pants; and black, lace-up combat boots. His long, black hair was pulled back with a leather thong. Sparks were dancing along his finger tips.

"What do you want?" Reid snarled. He was breathing heavily and all his self control was going toward keeping himself from ripping out Nightshade's throat with his bare hands.

Nightshade chuckled condescendingly. "I'm here to take back what is mine."

Caleb stepped forward and in front of the altar holding Raven. "Nothing here belongs to you Nightshade, so leave."

Nightshade gave a feral smile, "Think again." Nightshade lifted his hand and struck out with his power. Electricity arced from his fingers to each of the boys. The electricity was so bright, it left after images in their eyes, so they weren't sure when the lightning touched them. After a few moments, Nightshade drew back his power, confused. Sparks were still dancing over the four boys and Nightshade watched as those sparks were absorbed.

Reid looked at Nightshade with a smile that promised death. "Our turn."

Caleb commanded the earth to swallow Nightshade up to his hips and to trap his hands. Pogue took the pressure from the deepest depths and made it surround Nightshade. Tyler thickened the air around Nightshade so he had to labor to breathe. Reid raised Nightshade's internal temperature until he felt like he was burning from the inside out.

"How," Nightshade rasped, "How is this possible?"

All four of the boys looked at each other and smiled.

"Our Mother has been kind to us," Reid answered.

Nightshade shook his head in denial. "No! NO! He promised me that She wouldn't interfere!"

Caleb had a look of confusion on his face. "Who made this promise?" he asked.

"NO!" Nightshade was still shaking his head and now his body was quaking. He was mumbling, though whether he was talking to the boys or himself was unclear. "He promised me. Told me I could have her. Said she would obey me. Said I would rule ass. He told me I could use her however I wanted. But he lied. Told me She wouldn't interfere, but She did."

The trembling of Nightshade's body had gotten so violent, the earth around his body was cracking. Caleb struggled to hold it together.

With a shouted "NO!", Nightshade seemed to collapse in on himself. The boys were about to take a wary step forward when a large energy bubble, originating from Nightshade, hit them and caused them to fly ten feet backwards and land on their backs.

Tyler hit his head against a rock that was half-buried in the ground. He was knocked unconscious and his hold on the air disappeared. The other boys picked themselves up and looked to see Nightshade hovering above the ground, glowing with such blackness, it seemed to suck in all other light.

When he spoke, his voice was distorted, frightening. It was as if someone, or something, was speaking through him. "Who are you to stop my plans?"

Reid had a murderous look on his face. "Who are you to decide what Raven does? Who are you to choose the person she spends her life with? What gives you the right?"

The thing talking through Nightshade laughed. I was a laugh that was dark and cruel; one that made Reid positive that the being in front of him got off on causing others pain.

"I have every right. I am the Shadow Lord."


	32. Chapter 30 or Always Carry Protection

**i dont own the rights to the covenant**

* * *

"I have every right. I am the Shadow Lord."

Something instinctual in Reid, something he had gained when he became fey, shuddered in fear at the name. Some hidden part of his mind offered up the reason for the fear. "The Shadow Lord," Reid repeated. "The Creator of Death, the Mother's Opposite, the Great Consort, the Reaper of Souls, the Killing Winter, and the Never Ending Night. You bring death to all you touch, to all you rule."

The Shadow Lord spoke through Nightshade, in complete control. He wore a condescending smile. "Very good," he said as if talking to a child, "but you forgot the Extinguisher of Life, the Tainted, and the Virgin Taker. It is of no consequence though. You will be dead soon enough and then the Mother's Chosen One will be my pet."

During this whole speech, Pogue was sneaking up behind Nightshade. Now, he threw an energy ball that was followed by balls of water with ice spikes.

The Nightshade's body held up two fingers and stopped the balls in mid-air. He clucked his tongue in disappointment. "Was that supposed to kill me? You're gong to have to do better than that."

With a wave of Nightshade's hand, the Shadow Lord sent the balls back at Pogue, hitting him and throwing him back into a tree where he hit his head and was knocked unconscious.

"Pogue!" Caleb shouted.

"Oh," The Shadow Lord said mockingly, "Did I hurt your girlfriend?"

Caleb gritted his teeth in frustration. Making a quick decision, Caleb allowed the ground to swallow him up.

"What the?" The Shadow Lord gasped as Caleb disappeared.

Looking around in a panic, The Shadow Lord didn't notice Caleb rising silently out of the ground behind him. Caleb wrapped his arms around Nightshade's body, restraining his arms.

Nightshade's face adopted a look of surprise which quickly morphed into anger. "Hands," Nightshade's body bent over and curled into himself, "OFF!" He straightened up and flung his arms wide, causing Caleb to be thrown up into the air, and back. Nightshade's body made a gesture and slammed Caleb onto the ground, knocking him unconscious.

The Shadow Lord turned back to Reid and smiled evilly. "I'm going to enjoy this," he told Reid. "First, I think I'll beat you bloody. Then, I'll chain you and make you watch as I take your precious Raven again and again. You'll watch as I pound into her smooth, hot, wet, tight, pussy and she screams out MY name, begging me to make her cum. You'll be there when I break her and make her a slave to my sexual desire. Then, I'll have her kill you, while I'm fucking her hard. And she'll thank me while she does."

The Shadow Lord's words enraged Reid. His vision became tinted by a red hue. Nightshade's body took a step back, an alarmed expression on its face. Reid didn't realize it, but he was throwing off little bits of fire, and in his eyes burned an inferno comparable to the pits of hell.

When he spoke, it was with deadly calm. "You will not touch Raven," Reid told him. "To make sure you don't, I will break off everyone of your fingers. Next, I will smash your hands. Then I will beat you black and blue. Finally, I will part you from your most prized possession with a dull, rusty, iron, knife. If you're lucky, I'll kill you swiftly after that."

Nightshade's face gave Reid a look of contempt. "I would love to see you try," he said, disdain dripping from every word.

Reid smirked. "Just remember, you asked."

Before the Shadow Lord could think up a retort, a wall of flame was streaking toward him. He had just enough time to cocoon himself in magic. With his eyes closed, the Shadow Lord didn't see Reid advancing toward him. Reid threw a punch and knocked the Shadow Lord back three feet. Before he had time to recover, Reid had him pinned to the ground, pummeling him with fists engulfed by fire.

"Don't" Reid's fist slammed into the Nightshade's face, "You" again "Ever" and again "Touch" and again "Her!" Reid punched him a few more times then sat back, panting. Nightshade's face was a mess. Reid could hardly distinguish individual features.

Suddenly, Nightshade's body began to levitate. Reid jumped away and watched the body float higher and higher into the air. When the body stopped rising, it was about even with Reid's chest. An inky, black mist began flowing from its eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. The mist gathered into a puddle on the ground and began to grow into a human shape. When the last of the mist entered the mass, it took on clarity and became a man.

He was six feet tall with hair black as the mist down to the middle of his back. His features were angular and sharp, with a cruel twist to his mouth. He had a wiry sort of strength about him. He was wearing a black robe and cape. Most disturbing of all though, were his eyes. They were completely red, glowing with anger and hate, malice and cruelty.

The man sneered at the body floating between them. "Weak and pathetic, all of you." With a flick of the hand, he sent the body flying.

Reid didn't watch the body, but kept his eyes on the man in front of him. "You are the Shadow Lord?" he asked.

The man smiled and it sent shivers down Reid's spine. "I am. Now, stand aside so I may claim my pet."

"No," Reid said calmly.

"No?" the Shadow Lord repeated.

"No," Reid confirmed.

The Shadow Lord's face turned red, then purple. "You dare to defy me?" the Shadow Lord hissed. "I am the Shadow Lord; all do as I command them!"

Reid smirked, "Not me."

This served only to enrage the Shadow Lord more. He sent a bolt of lightning at Reid who just stood there and took it.

When the Shadow Lord stopped his attack, Reid gave himself a shake. "That tickled."

The Shadow Lord stared at Reid in confusion. "How did that not kill you? That attack should have killed you."

Reid smirked and pulled a laminated 4-leaf clover out of his pocket. "I always carry protection."

The Shadow Lord snarled wordlessly and started to attack Reid relentlessly. The Shadow Lord shot lightning, threw fire, ice, and rock, and sent just about everything he had in his arsenal at Reid. It was all Reid could do to avoid the attacks. He jumped, flipped, ran, twisted, and contorted his body in just about every shape to make the attacks miss him. Finally, breathing hard, the Shadow Lord stopped his attack. Reid, who was still in the air, landed on his feet.

"What," the Shadow Lord paused for breath, "are you?"

Reid gave a predatory smile. "I'm Reid Garwin, Son of Ipswich, warlock, and Fae. And you, Shadow Lord," Reid reached into his pocket and closed his hand around the mixture of salt and iron filings in there. "You are about to become well acquainted with pain." Reid yelled the last word and threw the mixture at the Shadow Lord.

As soon as it touched him, the Shadow Lord's skin began to burn and smoke. He let loose an unearthly scream of pain that made Reid's ears ring.

"You will pay," the Shadow Lord hissed. He rushed at Reid and punched him. The punch knocked Reid onto his back ten feet away. The Shadow Lord jumped and landed on Reid's chest. He punched Reid again and lifted him up by his throat. "Now," the Shadow Lord gloated, "you will die."

At that moment, a strong voice rang out across the field. "**STOP!**"


	33. Chapter 31 or Only an Idiot

**i dont own the rights to the covenant**

* * *

The Shadow Lord looked over his shoulder. When he saw who it was, he tossed Reid away and started walking toward the figure. Reid sat up, rubbed his neck, and coughed. When he looked up, what he saw took his breath away.

It was Raven, but she was so much more. The light coming off her was so bright, it hurt Reid's eyes to look at her. But he couldn't take his eyes away. She was wearing a simple white dress that flowed gracefully out from her hips and stopped just above her feet which seemed to be wrapped in vines. Her hair was long and wavy and glinted blue in the light she was giving off. Her wings were out and sparkled brilliantly. The thing that really struck Reid though, was her eyes. They were entirely white.

"**Breathe, child.**" Raven's voice seemed to wrap around him and caress him. He took a deep shuddering breath.

The whole time Reid was watching Raven, the Shadow Lord had been getting closer to her. Raven turned her gaze onto the Shadow Lord who flinched and stopped walking towards her when she did.

"**You have disobeyed my orders Shadow Lord.**"

The Shadow Lord fell to his knees and grasped at Raven's dress. "Never, my Lady. I would never disobey you."

Raven simply looked down at him and raised her eyebrow.

The Shadow Lord's eyes darted from side to side while he tried to think of what to say. "I didn't disobey you my Lady" the Shadow Lord insisted. "You told me to stay away from your Chosen One. You never said anything about my minions."

Reid thought he saw a flash of disgust in Raven's eyes, but it was gone to quickly to tell.

"**You truly are a great twister of words Shadow Lord.**" Raven said to him disdainfully.

"Thank you my Lady." the Shadow Lord beamed at her.

Raven once again raised her eyebrow and this time added a frown.

The Shadow Lord hunched over in an attempt to distance himself from Raven while still touching her.

"**That is why you must be punished.**"

When he heard this, the Shadow Lord let go of Raven's skirts and turned around to run away. He hadn't made it ten feet before he was wrapped in bonds of air. Raven spun the Shadow Lordaround to face her and brought him right in front of her. She lowered him to the ground and forced him onto his knees. When Raven spoke this time, her voice was layered with that of the Mother. "**For your crimes against my Chosen One, I sentence you to the Great Abyss!**"

Raven raised her right hand with her palm pointed toward the Shadow Lord. Bright light, so pure that it burned Reid's eyes, shot out of Raven's palm.

The Shadow Lord let out a long, anguished scream as the bright pure light stripped him away one layer at a time. It was over in seconds but it seemed like an eternity to Reid. All that was left to show that the Shadow Lord was ever there was his outline, burned into the grass behind where he kneeled.

Raven stayed standing for a moment. Suddenly the light around her went out and she began to fall. Reid was at her side in an instant and caught her before her head hit the ground.

"Raven, baby, open your eyes. It's me Reid!" he pleaded.

"Wha…Reid?" Raven asked groggily, her eyes squinting up at his face.

Reid let out the breath he had been holding. He smiled down at her and tenderly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Yeah babe. I'm right here."

Raven blinked and snuggled closer to Reid's chest. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open. "Reid, don't go…" Here Raven let out a huge yawn, "anywhere"

Reid chuckled as he held Raven tighter. "Don't worry sweetie," Reid reassured her, "I'm not letting you out of my sight." Reid looked down at Raven's face when she didn't answer only to see she had fallen asleep.


	34. Chapter 32 or A Strange Tugging Sensatio

**i dont own the rights to the covenant**

* * *

Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue all woke to see Reid sitting by the stone alter with a sleeping Raven in his arms.

"Damn," Pogue said, "my head hurts like hell."

Tyler looked over at Pogue while rubbing the back of his own head. "You and me both man."

All three boys stopped when they reached Raven and Reid.

"What do we do now?" Caleb asked Reid.

Reid looked up at Caleb and spoke. "We wait."

About fifteen minutes later, the Mother appeared. She surprised everyone except Reid, who was expecting her, and Raven, who was still asleep.

"_Children,_" she said softly, "_I am so sorry. I never imagined he would do something like this._"

Tyler hesitantly placed his hand on the Mother's shoulder. "It's not your fault. He had never betrayed you before. You couldn't have known what he was planning."

The Mother looked at Tyler and smiled. "_You are wise beyond your years._"

Tyler blushed and took his hand off the Mother's shoulder. Caleb cleared his throat and the Mother turned toward him with a smile on her face.

"_Yes?_" she asked.

Caleb's cheeks turned light pink. "Sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering when and how we were getting home."

The Mother giggled. "_I was wondering when you were going to ask that. You'll have to traverse the pond tunnel again but I can get you back to the pond._"

"Thank you," Caleb said.

The Mother nodded her head in acknowledgement. "_All of you, close your eyes._"

The boys complied. They all felt a strange tugging sensation for only a moment and then it disappeared.

"_You can open your eyes now,_" the Mother told them, amused.

Pogue cracked open an eye then both his eyes opened wide. "Holy Shit!"

They had arrived back at the pond and the cherry blossom tree.

Tyler scowled at Pogue. "Watch your mouth."

Pogue chuckled. "Chill, Baby Boy."

The Mother giggled in amusement. "_Come,_" she gestured to the pond. A stairway was being formed right before their eyes. Tyler and Pogue bowed to the Mother and descended the staircase.

Caleb looked at Reid and saw he hadn't moved and didn't look like he was going to anytime soon. "Come on Reid, let's go home."

Reid spoke without looking up from Raven's face. "You go on ahead. I'll come as soon as Raven wakes up."

Caleb looked to the Mother and she gave a slight nod. He looked back to Reid and spoke again. "Alright, see you later man." Caleb turned around and left.


	35. Chapter 33 or I Would do Anything 4 You

**Sorry it took me a while to update. i do not own any character's except Raven, Nightshade, The Mother, and the guy with so many names i can't think of which one to call him.**

As soon as Caleb had descended the watery stairway, Reid looked up at the Mother.

"_Take care of her Reid,_" the Mother told him as she began to fade away.

Reid looked back down at Raven. "I will, I promise."

The Mother faded away completely. Reid just sat there looking at the love of his life. She was still in the white dress she had worn since rising from the altar. Her hair was short and spiky again. Her lips were lush and full and her cheeks were slightly tinged with pink. When he reached her eyes, Reid saw that they were open. He smiled at her and attacked her lips. He was ferocious and unrelenting. He opened her mouth with his tongue and battled with hers, stroking it roughly. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and curled her fingers into his hair to pull him closer to her. Reid broke away from the kiss first, so he could breathe. Instead of removing his mouth all the way, Reid attacked her neck. He kissed and licked and bit, making sure to leave a mark.

"Reid," Raven moaned breathlessly.

Reid buried his face in Raven's neck. "I thought I had lost you when I couldn't get to you on the altar." He mumbled.

Raven lifted her hand and began to stroke his head. "I'm sorry for worrying you Reid. I was still absorbing the Mother's memories."

Reid's arms tightened around her. "s'okay. You're safe and that's all that matters."

Raven sat up in Reid's lap and held his face between her hands. "Reid," she said his name softly, almost pleadingly, and gently bit her lower lip.

"Yeah babe?" he urged her to continue.

Raven rested her forehead against his and spoke against his lips. "Show me that I'm the same, that the Mother's magic hasn't changed me. Make love to me Reid. Here, in this garden, make love to me and show me the stars."

Reid growled, low in his throat. Then he was kissing her like he was dying of thirst and she was his water. When he came up to breathe, he made her a promise. "Anything, I would do anything for you." Reid picked her up and carried her to the cherry blossom tree which seemed to have roots that created a bed shaped hollow. The hollow was blanketed by soft ferns and sweet smelling clover.

Reid laid her down and then lay beside her. "I crave you like a starving man craves food, like a blind man craves sight. You are my life and reason for living and I'm going to prove it to you."

Reid leaned over Raven and lowered his mouth to hers. Their kiss was passionate and bruising. Reid stroked her face softly, not once letting up from the kiss. When he did pull back, Raven let out a little whimper.

"Don't be a tease," she told him while pouting.

He chuckled. "I'm not a tease babe, I just want to make you beg."

-----------------------------------------------Sex Scene-----------------------------------------------

If it makes you uncomfortable just scroll ahead until you see stars.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Raven was about to reply when Reid kissed her again. This caused her to lose all coherent thought. Her hands grasped at the back of his head and wound into his hair. Reid moved from her lips, to the spot just beneath her ear that always made her gasp and moan.

After deciding he had her sufficiently hot and bothered, Reid moved down Raven's neck, placing open mouthed kisses on her until he reached her chest, where he encountered clothing.

"Now, this just won't do at all," he said to himself while tapping his chin with his fingers. Getting a mischievous smile on his face, Reid snapped his fingers and the dress covering Raven burst into flame but didn't burn her. As soon as the fire started, it was gone and so was the dress.

Reid let out a sort of whimpering breath as he stared at his girlfriend. Her breasts were beautiful. They were perky and round and soft and topped with beautiful pink nipples. The tops were also slightly pink from the fierce blush Raven was giving off. Her stomach was smooth and had just a tiny hint of muscle definition. Her legs were long and soft. But what lay between them was magical. Her mound was hairless and glistened with her arousal. Her nether lips were engorged with blood and her clit was just peaking out of its hood.

Reid gave Raven a wicked smile then brought his face level with her pussy.

"Why hello there beautiful," he said to her pussy. "I've missed you. I can't wait to taste you and feel you so hot and wet and tight around my cock. Feel you quake as I pound into you. Who's a pretty pussy? You are, you are."

Raven giggled at his antics but it quickly turned into a moan as Reid licked her.

"Oh, God!"

Reid smirked. "Nope, I'm Reid. But I am often confused for God."

Raven rolled her eyes but smiled. Reid smiled back at her and licked her again, this time adding a finger to the mix. He put his finger into her pussy and pumped it in and out slowly adding a little twist every now and then making Raven moan loudly and her thighs shake. Pumping his fingers a little harder, Reid drew Raven's clit into his mouth and sucked, at times gently biting down.

"Oh, so close, so close, Reidddddddddddddddd!" Ravens moan turned into a scream as she orgasmed violently from Reid's skilled fingers and mouth. Reid licked up the flood of juices that accompanied the orgasm.

"Yes, my dear?" he asked while grinning wickedly after he had licked up all he could.

Raven pulled Reid up to her face and kissed him. She was able to taste herself on him and it just made her hotter.

"You are amazing Reid," she told him after pulling away from the kiss.

Reid smirked. "I know."

Raven giggled and hit his arm lightly. "You're so…"

But she didn't get to finish as Reid had leaned down and captured her lips again. The kiss quickly heated up, tongues dancing together and mimicking an age old dance. Finally, the kiss broke so that both could breath.

Raven looked up at Reid with a pout. "You're wearing too many clothes."

Reid grinned at her and hurried to get out of his clothes. Once he had, Raven just looked at him, drinking in his beauty. His hair was messy, his eyes dark, almost silver, and hooded with lust. Sweat ran down his perfectly formed chest, to his defined abs, and to his groin, where his cock was standing at attention, gently bobbing with his every breath.

Reid gave an amused chuckle, snapping Raven out of the trance she had fallen into while looking at him. "Like what you see?" he asked her.

Raven shivered and answered, "Very much so."

Reid almost pounced her right when she said that, but he held back. Instead, he lowered himself until he was hovering just above her, looking into her eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

Raven groaned, "Reid, you know what I want."

Reid smirked at that. "Yeah, but I want to hear you say it."

Raven whimpered. "I want you to fuck me Reid. I want you to fuck me so hard, I won't be able to walk."

If at all possible, Reid's eyes grew darker and he answered her, his voice heavily laced with lust. "That can be done."

With those words he positioned himself between her legs and thrust into her roughly. Raven gave a gasp that quickly turned into a long moan. Reid started slowly setting a pace slow enough that Raven was quickly trying to make him go faster. Reid just chuckled and held her hips in place and kept the same pace. Raven's head was thrashing back and forth.

"Please Reid," she begged, "For the love of the Mother, go faster."

Reid, who was having a hard time controlling himself anyway, complied with Raven's wishes. He pumped into harder and faster. Her breasts were bouncing around and he leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth, causing Raven to arch up closer to him.

"Oh God Reid, it feels….. so……good!" Raven had to speak in between her giant gasps for air.

Reid released her breast with a pop. "That's…nothing…yet," he told her while pumping harder. He pulled both her legs over his shoulders. This allowed him to go deeper with each stroke, causing Raven to start screaming in pleasure.

"So…Close… Reid." She panted.

Reid was close to the edge himself. He went faster and harder and all you could hear was the sound of skin on skin and heavy breathing and moaning in pleasure.

Finally, with one last stroke, both Reid and Raven came apart, screaming out the others name as they experienced the best orgasm of their lives. Reid pumped into her a few last times before collapsing to the side of Raven and pulling her against his side. Raven snuggled closer to him and gave a happy, but tired sigh.

X

X

X

X

X

***************************************************************************

Reid squeezed her with the arm he had around her. "Go to sleep babe. I'm sure you're tired."

Raven giggled. "I am." Looking up into his eyes, Raven saw his love and adoration for her. She smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you."

Reid's heart felt like it was going to burst. He was so lucky to have found Raven and now that he had her, he was never letting her go. He pulled her tighter to himself and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."


	36. Chapter 34 or You Burned My Dress Arse

**-I do not own any of the characters from the movie The Covenant**

**Drumroll please! Da da da da da daaaaa! This is the final chapter of the story. I have had a great time writing this story and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. No, there will not be a sequel. I have gotten out of the Covenant Universe mindset and am currently stuck somewhere between the Twilight universe and the Harry Potter universe. I am currently working on a story for Twilight but as I haven't taken a look at it in a while, I'm not sure how long it will take to come out. I hope you've had fun because I know I have. Until we meet again, Follow your heart.**

**-Garwins-Gloves**

* * *

Raven was awakened by the soft light of dawn. She groaned and snuggled closer to the warm body next to her. She felt a low rumble rolling through his chest as Reid chuckled.

Raven burrowed her head deeper into his chest. "What are you laughing at?" she asked petulantly. She felt him laugh again.

"Not a thing love. Not a thing." He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. Looking up at the sky, he saw the sun was up. Come on Raven," he gently shook her shoulder. "We need to get back. The guys will be getting worried."

Raven moaned and grumbled but eventually stood up. It was then that she noticed that she had no clothing. She turned to Reid with a mock glare on her face. "You burned up my dress."

Reid looked at her with a sheepish grin. "Sorry. I was a bit impatient."

Raven huffed. "Ya think?" She did soften it with a smile so he knew she wasn't mad. "It's okay though. I'll just make a new one." Raven snapped her fingers and a white sundress with spaghetti straps and a hem ending just above her knees, materialized on her. She turned to look at Reid who had pulled on his pants and was in the process of putting on his shirt. "Let's go, slow poke."

"Hold on. I need to get my shirt on," Reid said, his voice muffled by the fabric of his tee shirt.

Raven rolled her eyes and walked over to Reid. She gave his shirt a sharp tug and watched as his head popped out. He gave her a brilliant smile and kissed her chastely.

"Come on babe," Reid grabbed her hand. "Let's go"

Together, Reid and Raven descended the watery staircase and made their way home.


End file.
